Choices
by Lilianna
Summary: Presley wonders if he is really important and makes a decision that will affect everyone, including himself. But what will the cost of his decision be? Chapter 9 and the Epologue are here!! Long time I know! *Complete*
1. The Decision

**DISCLAIMER This is for the whole story, just so I don't have to write this EVERY time! It's a pain! Anyway I DON'T own Mummies Alive! Or the characters etc. However, the storyline IS mine. Have a nice time reading this, I put some time and effort into it.**  
  
Choices  
  
By: Lilianna  
  
Chapter 1-The Decision  
  
It was early evening in San Francisco when a young boy with unruly brown hair walked towards the Sphinx that was silhouetted by the crimson coloured setting sun; a breath taking sight that radiated a multiple of other colours because of the approaching fall equinox. The boy passed a group of tourists who seemed to have gotten separated from their tour guide. However, this boy was no tourist, he had a destination. He drifted over to the Sphinx, casually looking around to see if he had watchers, of which there were none. Sliding his amulet into a slot on the Sphinx and turning it slightly allowing a passageway to be revealed. As soon as the boy disappeared into the shadows the door closed silently behind him, once again obscuring the passage from the rest of the world.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The young boy, named Presley, walked down the entrance of the Sphinx to be greeted by the noise of a television and the laughter of a deep voice. Presley poked his head into the room where the laughter originated. A large man came into view; covered in bandages from the mummification process he had undergone 3500 years ago. The sight of an ancient mummy sitting on a couch laughing at the television would terrify anyone. Anyone (that is) except for a reborn 3500 year old Prince Rapses better known as Presley Carnovan. To Presley this figure was one of his closest friends as well as one of his guardians.  
  
"Hey Armon, what's so funny?" Presley asked walking into the room.  
  
The large man looked up, still smiling. "Good evening young prince. I was laughing at a man on the magic box who was dancing around dressed as a Beefy Burger." He grinned then frowned, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry, now I want a Beefy Burger."  
  
Presley chuckled shaking his head. "Armon do you ever stop thinking about food?"  
  
Armon smiled again. "No."  
  
Presley grinned. "Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
By the time Presley had finished his sentence Armon was continuing to laugh at the television.  
  
Presley continued his travels into the interiors of the Sphinx when he caught a glimpse of someone sitting away in the corner. It was Ja-Kal, yet another of Prince Rapses guardians. Presley quietly walked over to the silent form so as not to destroy his concentration. When he reached the figure from behind he saw that Ja-Kal wasn't concentrating, he was stroking a piece of cloth that had a child's handprint upon it. Presley could practically see the pain and sorrow that was radiating from Ja-Kal like smoke from a fire.  
  
Feeling that he had to do something for his crestfallen guardian Presley bit his lip and said, "Ja-Kal?" in a low voice.  
  
Ja-Kal spun around, once again concealing the cloth in one smooth movement. He blinked twice in surprise. "My Prince! What are you doing here?"  
  
Presley knew what he meant but he only smiled. "Visiting friends." He stopped smiling and his green eyes clouded with concern. "Ja-Kal, what's wrong?"  
  
Ja-Kal smiled but it didn't reach his pain filled eyes. "Why nothing my Prince, where did you get such an idea?"  
  
Putting on a fake innocent smile Presley answered. "No where Ja-Kal, never mind." Why won't you talk to me? He added in his mind.  
  
Ja-Kal stood. "Do you want to continue your lessons with the boomer-ra?" He had changed the subject.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts Presley replied. "Yeah. Yeah, sure let's go."  
  
With that both falcon guardian and prince rose and left the room to a depressing silence.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sleep didn't come easily to Presley that night because although his body was still and relaxed his mind was churning. He lay on his back staring at his ceiling and watching as the shadows from the streetlights danced on the wall as if they had no worries in the world. He sighed. Ja-Kal. Nefer-tina. Rath. Armon. They've been through so much pain. All of it because of Rapses; me. I don't want them to suffer because of their duty to protect me. They all died protecting Rapses 3500 years ago now they have to do it again. I saw Ja-Kal today and the sadness that went through him mourning for the life he lost. It's my fault, if it hadn't have been for me they would have had happy lives. Amenhotep, Rapses father, gave them the honour of protecting his son. Honour, I find it hard to believe that it is honourable to give their life to someone who you hardly know. Duty...they died because it was their duty to protect their prince. What about the princes' duty to the common people?  
Shouldn't the prince put their happiness' above his own? Shouldn't the pain the people feel be his own? My guardians are more than just guardians; they're my friends. Ja-Kal is the closest thing I have to a father but he has a son of his own he doesn't want another. He had a son of his own, not anymore. If only I could let them be with their families, their loved ones. Then I know that they would be happy. If it wasn't for the spirit of Rapses being reborn inside of me then they would still be with their loved ones in their afterlives. That's it! I have to do something, but what? If only there was one way that they could keep Rapses' spirit safe in the Sphinx so that they could defeat Scarab sending him beyond the Western Gate. Then all of them, including Rapes, could `live' their afterlives in peace knowing that their mission was completed. It would take magic to do that.........that's it! Oh, I'm so smart! Rath had been teaching my how to read hieroglyphics. Then I could  
find a spell in his scrolls that would separate Rapses' spirit from my own letting the mummies guard him in the Sphinx and not have to worry about me...er...him walking around the city by myself. Then they could destroy Scarab and go back themselves. I'll miss them. They've been more then friends to me I don't know what I would have done without them these past months. But just as it is their duty to protect me it is my duty to make sure that they are happy. Their happiness comes before mine. But as long as their happy I know I will have done the right thing. Presley swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears that were threatening to overflow his eyes.  
  
He finally fell asleep wondering why life had to be so cruel in the way that it forced people to do things that will never make everyone happy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The four guardians stepped out of their sarcophaguses almost simultaneously. But unlike every other morning where there was no one to greet them, this time they were greeted by Presley who sat on the stone floor of the Sphinx waiting for them.  
  
"My Prince, why are you sitting there?" asked Rath who had just come out of his snake sarcophagi.  
  
Why do they always ask the same question whenever they see me? Presley grinned falsely. "Actually Rath I thought that it was about time that I finally learned all of my hieroglyphics."  
  
This comment caught Rath off guard. "You want to learn? On a Saturday?" He said dubiously. "All right, I'll meet you in my study."  
  
Presley nodded his head in agreement, picked himself off the floor and walked towards the room Rath had mentioned.  
  
Nefer-tina stood with her eyes following Presley out of the room. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" She asked more or less to herself.  
  
"Maybe he just wants to learn, there's nothing wrong with that. You guys have been bugging him about it for weeks." Armon's carefree personality answered. "Anyway I'm starving, I wonder if we have anything good to eat..." He walked away towards the fridge with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Rath straightened. "Maybe he just appreciates a sharp mind, like mine." He smirked at an inner thought. "Either way I can't ignore the Princes' wishes." The scribe glanced around the room taking the route that had just recently been used by Presley.  
  
Nefer-tina shrugged. "Well whatever, all I know is that my baby needs a bath." She ran of towards the garage and the Hot-Ra.  
  
The remaining guardian, Ja-Kal, knew that something was not right with his young friend. Presley never willingly wanted to study and Ja-Kal could tell that everything was not alright by the look in his emerald eyes. However, he couldn't quite place the emotion. He sighed, if Presley had something wrong with him it would disappear, the young boy never stayed sad for long.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the following weeks Presley continued to come to the Sphinx every spare moment he had. Despite the fact that he tried to put on a happy face and act like his normal self, the sad look never left his eyes and as each day passed the look deepened with an inner sorrow. The lessons from Rath became a daily exercise and his dedication astounded even the scribe. It remained this way until two weeks later when none of the guardians could take it any longer.  
  
The four guardians sat in the room where the television was just after Presley had left after his hieroglyphic lesson from Rath. The room was silent and no one spoke of the topic that was on all of their minds, Presley's sullenness.  
  
"That's it!" Nefer-tina sat up breaking the silence. "We have to find out what's wrong with him. Guys he's never been like this before, never. I can't stand it anymore it's driving me wild!" She threw herself against the couch with a thump.  
  
Rath furrowed his brow. "I know Nefer-tina but every time I bring up the topic during his lessons he just changes the subject." He sighed admitting his frustration.  
  
Ja-Kal looked up from his study of the floor. "I'll talk to him and maybe I'll have some luck with him." He paused. "Something is really wrong and for some reason I feel that we're involved in it somehow."  
  
Rath stared at his friend. "Why do you say that Ja-Kal?"  
  
Ja-Kal didn't want to tell his companion the look of pain and concern that he had seen in Presley's face when he had found him in the corner those days ago. "I don't know Rath, it's just an instinct."  
  
Rath sighed. They all knew better than to doubt Ja-Kals' instincts because they were always right. Then how, Rath wanted to know, are we involved?  
  
Armon spoke up for the first time. "As long as the young prince feels better that's all that matters."  
  
Ja-Kal stood up. "I'll speak with him tomorrow." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
**I will been posting the other chapters every couple of days or so. Be patient!!** 


	2. The Beginning

**Hey me again! I decided to post another chapter regardless of how many people reviewed it because I thought that I didn't make it clear enough...PLEASE REVIEW!! Come on it only take 30 seconds, hey I don't care if you give my suggestion or just put down your name to acknowledge that you read it but just review for the love of Ra!!**  
  
**For disclaimers go to the first chapter**  
  
**Enjoy!!**  
  
Chapter 2-The Beginning  
  
As had been the pattern for the last two weekends the four guardians woke up to find Presley waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning young prince." Armon said cheerfully.  
  
Presley smiled his recently acquired fake grin. "Mornin' Armon. Hungry?"  
  
Armon's eyes lit up and he rubbed his stomach. "Oh yeah!" He glanced at the others. "I'm going to get breakfast." Armon walked out of the room, once again heading towards the fridge.  
  
Ja-Kal shot Nefer-tina and Rath looks that said `Leave. Now.'  
  
"I...uh...umm...I-I'm going to go organize my scrolls." Rath walked out at a brisk pace.  
  
Nefer-tina hurried following Armon after understanding Ja-kal's glare. "Hey! Armon, wait for me!" She shouted.  
  
Presley watched as three of his four guardians left in such a rush. `What's with them?' He sighed. I wonder if they'll even miss me with the real Prince Rapses around.  
  
Ja-Kal watched as the face of his young protégé saddened and eyes darkened with the mysterious emotion that he couldn't quite place. It made Ja-Kal's heart throb not knowing what Presley was going through. However, that would change because Ja-Kal was going to find out what the problem was.  
  
"My Prince, could we talk for a moment?" Ja-Kal asked.  
  
Presley blinked then turned to face Ja-Kal. "Yeah sure, what's up?"  
  
Ja-Kal cocked his head to the side. "Up?" He looked up. "The ceiling..." He shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry I don't understand."  
  
Presley's eyes drooped, his shoulders slumped and he sighed again. The sighs were becoming very common from him lately. "Nothing Ja-Kal, never mind. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Ja-Kal licked his lips; it was now or never. "My Prince the other guardians and I have noticed that something had been bothering you recently and we want to know what it is so that we can help."  
  
Ja-Kal watched as Presley swallowed. "It's nothing Ja-Kal it's just hormones." He smiled fakely.  
  
The falcon guardian frowned and crossed his arms. "My Prince it isn't nothing. As your guardian I need to know what it is so that I can protect you."  
  
Presley's eyes narrowed and were shadowed over by anger. His hands formed into fists by his sides. "I'm twelve years old Ja-Kal, I'm not a little boy anymore." His voice rose. "I can take care of myself I don't need to be babysat or protected or whatever you call it. Why can't you guys just leave me alone?! My emotions are my business I don't have to tell you what I feel so quit asking! I can protect myself!!" Presley glared at Ja-Kal trembling from the tense emotions, then turned around and fled out of the Sphinx before Ja-Kal could see the tears that wanted to burst out from his eyes.  
  
Ja-Kal was stunned by this display of emotions and could do nothing but stare as Presley went from his hidden sad state to his furious display. Something was terribly wrong with his prince and he didn't know what it was. His throat tightened and his heart ached when he saw the sorrow and pain that had filled the boys eyes before he turned and fled out of the Sphinx. `I have to find out the problem no matter what, it is my duty.' Ja-Kal turned and saw three figures standing in the doorway and apparent in each of their eyes was reflected the same look of concern.  
  
Ja-Kal uncrossed his arms. "I don't know what to do, I just don't know."  
  
Rath stepped forward and laid a compassionate hand on Ja-Kal's shoulder. "He'll be alright Ja-Kal you know that he's stronger than he looks."  
  
Ja-Kal's brow creased further in worry. "I know he's strong Rath, he's a prince. But..." He looked to where Presley had fled. "...even the mighty lion falters."  
  
Rath, Nefer-tina and Armon followed Ja-Kal's gaze to where their prince had left them to fight his own inner struggles.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Presley had run out of the Sphinx and continued to run until he finally slowed to a stop outside of a variety store three blocks away from the Sphinx. He bent over his knees, breathing hard from his physical exertion. After a moment he had caught his breath and looked up at the sky as the stars came twinkling out one by one as if someone had decided to turn on a Christmas trees' light individually. Yet the beauty of the sparkling, velvet heavens didn't register on the saddened youth and he shook his head trying to make sense of the thoughts galloping through his mind. `I'm acting like a kid. For the love of God I'm twelve, almost thirteen!' Presley sighed releasing his confusion to the world. `I shouldn't have yelled at Ja-Kal but doesn't he know that the more times he cares or tries to protect me the worse he makes me feel?...How could they know? I haven't told them, I can't tell them. Tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow. I'll find the spell and get it over with so we can all  
move on.' Presley resumed his trip home. "Tomorrow." He whispered into the quiet silence that was night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day around six in the evening Presley entered the Sphinx to find it empty save for Kahti who immediately came up to him and demanded to be petted. Presley picked up the ancient cat and began to absentmindedly pet her all the while searching for his friends.  
  
"Where are they?" He asked the world at large. "Do you know Kahti?"  
  
The sacred cat who had been purring stopped long enough to glance up at her friend and meow her response.  
  
Presley smiled sadly. "I can't understand you anyhow but thanks anyway."  
  
He resumed his search of the Sphinx when he finally found the answer to his question in the garage. The space where the Hot-Ra was normally parked was empty and there were skid marks on the floor from when Nefer-tina had presumably floored the accelerator in her reckless manner.  
  
Speaking to Kahti, Presley said. "I guess this is a perfect chance to find the spell and cast it. What do you think?"  
  
Kahti meowed and purposely licked Presley's fingers as if to say, `Be Careful'.  
  
Presley grinned sadly at this display of affection and went to the room where Rath kept all of his magic scrolls. Rath's desk was covered in papyrus and vials of concoctions. All of this would be discouraging for someone who wished to find something but Presley had wisely, but cautiously, asked Rath where he kept his scrolls of magic spells. Presley went straight for a small shelve that was overflowing with scrolls.  
  
Presley sighed knowing that it was going to take him a while to sift through stacks of papyrus. "Better get started." He picked up the nearest scroll and proceeded to scan it for the right spell.  
  
After nearly a half an hour of rummaging through ancient texts Presley had finally found the spell that he had been looking for. It wasn't a complicated spell. All that the caster needed to do was to say the incantation and have the symbol of life or ankh. The caster also needed some experience in magic of which Presley had a little. Presley walked over to where Rath kept his amulets and began to forage for the right one.  
  
He chuckled in spite of his present mood. "Geez, does Rath keep every magical thing that he finds?"  
  
Several minutes later, after picking up and moving around countless talismans, Presley found what he had been searching for behind a small figurine of a snake. The ankh was smaller than Presley expected but to him it held a release of the spirit that had been part of him for his entire life. He gathered the scroll, the ankh and himself and went into the room where Armon taught him Egyp-tsu because it had the most floor space. Presley swallowed the lump of emotions that rose in his throat threatening to overcome his resolve. He shook his head to clear it and set about his task. He read over the incantation a few times so that he would have it memorized. The incantation itself was simple enough but it required that the caster fill in the name of the spirit that they were trying to set free.  
  
Presley sighed taking his place in the middle of the floor. He raised the amulet over his head to begin the spell but paused. `I'm I doing the right thing?' He set his jaw. `Course I am. I'm doing this for all of them.' Presley shifted his body and took a deep breath.  
  
"Power of Osiris, Horus and Ra,  
  
Take this spell back from its birth,  
  
A low moaning begun to sound around Presley and a wind started to form, swirling around his feet. The room turned dark and the ankh in his hands began to glow and turn warm radiating a heat that soothed Presley's mind, for the moment.  
  
Raise the elements to free Rapses' soul,  
  
By the powers that I control,  
  
As the moaning progressed into a deafening howl Presley had to raise his voice above the sound of the wind that was whipping around him. The wind, which was no longer a gentle breeze, was as if there was a tornado and Presley was in it's midst. It tousled his hair and caused his clothes to be lashed violently across his frame. The light became so intense that Presley had to close his eyes in fear of being blinded. The once warm ankh was beginning to turn poker hot and he didn't know how much longer he could continue holding it. However, Presley was determined not to give in and screamed the final lines of the incantation into the thundering noise and searing white light.  
  
Separate bodies we must be,  
  
In order for us to be free!"  
  
With a shocking crash and massive flash of light the white light entered Presley's body and he doubled over in agony. He felt as if something was being torn from the bowels of his body. With a final crash and terrific scream of wind the spell was over. Presley stood breathing hard; sweat glistening on his forehead as if he had just finished running a marathon. Bent over in his current state he could see the feet of someone else. Presley looked up and infront of him stood a mirror image of himself except that he wore Egyptian clothing from 3500 years ago and was looking around in confusion. The spell had worked, the person infront of him was Prince Rapses.  
  
**So what did you think?! Please review, take a little time out of your busy lives to tell me what you think. Thanks! I'll post the next chapter in a day or two but that is only if I get at least 3 reviews. (Don't worry it gets better)** 


	3. Shattered Smiles

**Hey, me again! Thanks for all the support! I'm one of those people that need the written support! I appreciate! Anyway, here's the third chapter I hope you enjoy it cause I enjoyed writing it. Read and Relax!**  
  
**Disclaimer-see first chapter**  
  
Chapter 3-Shattered Smiles  
  
The Hot-Ra pulled yet another sharp turn that would have caused the guardians to fly out of their seats if it hadn't of been for the seatbelts that Presley had insisted that Rath install. In ancient Egypt there had been no seatbelts so they had thought nothing of it but when their prince persisted that they use them the guardians had been forced to obey. Ja-Kal himself was glad to have them because of the maniac way of driving that Nefer-tina had adopted in this confusing new world.  
  
Following the Princes' unusual display of emotions the four mummies had been worried especially when he hadn't shown up for the lessons that he had been coming for the past three weeks. The others had finally convinced themselves that he had just forgotten and to try and relax Nefer-tina had convinced them to come out for a ride `on the town' with her. Ja-Kal put on a brave face and went with them but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen that night.  
  
Off they had gone in the Hot-Ra driving around town chatting to eachother about everything. That is everything except Presley. People had stared as the dragster style car drove by wondering to themselves if there was a car show going on somewhere near by.  
  
"Oh look a Beefy Burger!" Armon cried pointing out the window after they had been cruising the streets of San Francisco for over an hour. "Nefer-tina, can you pull into the drive-through so I can grab something to eat? Please, I'm starving!"  
  
Rath rolled his eyes. "Armon when will you finally stop thinking of your stomach for once? It's so undignified."  
  
Armon huffed. "Well at least I have a sense of humour Rath."  
  
Nefer-tina laughed. "He's got you there Rath. Stop acting like a wet blanket and have some fun!" She had punctuated `fun' by fish tailing the Hot-Ra up the drive-thru ramp.  
  
Rath snorted and raised his eyebrows. "And you call trying to kill yourself by driving irresponsibly fun? No thank you, I would rather like to stay alive." The corners of his lips twitched as if he made to smile then smothered it.  
  
Nefer-tina turned around to stare at her classy friend in shock. "Rath... `Alive'?" She turned to Armon. "Hey Armon, I think Rath does a funny bone in his body." She shot Rath a glare after he had snorted. "Maybe I'm wrong `cause it would have to be awful small."  
  
Armon started to laugh uncontrollably but Rath only `hmphed' and stuck his nose in the air which only made Nefer-tina start to giggle and Armon laugh even harder. All the while the Hot-Ra had pulled up to the ordering window. "Welcome to Beefy Burger. Can I take your order?" Came the static voice from the king sized plastic menu.  
  
Armon leaned out the window. "Yes, I'll have ten deluxe--Ouch!" His sentence had been interrupted by Nefer-tina who had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Do you think we're rich?" She hissed. "We only have the leftover money the prince gave us." She turned back to the window ignoring Armon's pleading face. "Sorry, we'll have four regular burgers."  
  
There was a static filled pause from the disembodied voice. "Is that everything?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Came Nefer-tina's polite reply.  
  
There was another pause. "That comes to seven dollars and fifty-two cents. Please pull up to the first service window."  
  
Armon stared at the speaker thinking. "I wonder how that person fits into that small thing."  
  
Rath snickered and tossed his head to the side. "It is far to complicated to explain."  
  
Nefer-tina smiled. "You just don't know, do you? It's because you think that you know everything."  
  
Rath furrowed his brow in anger. "Well I don't hear you offering an explanation. I'm the sorcerer here and if I say that it is too complicated to explain then it's far to complex for your simple mind to comprehend!"  
  
Nefer-tina's voice rose. "Of all the nerve..."  
  
Ja-Kal sat looking out the window with his head in his hands. He didn't hear the fierce rivalry that was taking place inches from him because he was too preoccupied. He stared at nothing in particular but let his eyes glaze and blur so that he wasn't focused on any one thing. `I can't get rid of the feeling that something is wrong. I don't know what it is but something has been eating away at me ever since Prince Rapses left.' He sighed. `What is wrong with him? It is as if he is afraid of affection from us. He's never acted like this before so why now? I care too much for him just to let him suffer by himself but there is nothing I can do. I feel so helpless.' He sighed again in frustration, and then shifted uncomfortably. `Why did it get so warm all of a sudden?' He looked around then a pulsing light caught his eye. His heart jumped. `Something's wrong. My amulet had never done this before but it has to be Rapses. He's in trouble! If anything had happened to him someone is  
going to pay!'  
  
The three other guardians were still at each others throats, pointing fingers and shouting, the Beefy Burgers completely forgotten.  
  
Ja-Kal, burning with concern, anxiety and panic for his prince, burst angrily into the argument. "Prince Rapses is in danger!" He looked around at their startled faces. "Well what are you waiting for! Let's go!"  
  
The others came out of their startlement of Ja-Kal's uncharacteristic interruption and looked down at their own pulsing amulets. After the comprehension Nefer-tina floored the gas petal causing Hot-Ra to shoot forward towards where their prince waited in what they thought was evident danger. They raced down the street at an alarming rate causing people to dodge out of the way when they came tearing through.  
  
`Please let us not be too late.' Ja-Kal hoped had blurs of people, buildings and cars sped by the window.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Presley smirked while examining the figure in front of him. "It worked." He said to himself in amazement. Presley shook his head. "I can't believe it."  
  
The figure infront of Presley finally noticed him. "Who..." He stepped back in astonishment and pointed at Presley. "You...You look like me!" He blinked and visibly struggled, regained his princely composure. "By the powers of Ra! What magic is this?! Guards! Seize this imposter!"  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortably of silence. Presley decided to break it. "Umm, Rapses you have no guards. Don't you remember what happened to you?"  
  
Prince Rapses glared at his counterpart. "How dare you speak you...you...you revolting creature!"  
  
Presley glared back in anger. "Look here mister all high and mighty. You have been living inside of me for the past twelve years so be grateful that you're free! You died 3500 years ago. Scarab killed you. Get it? You died! It's now the 1990's and your spirit was reborn inside of me. So I'm not some creature or thing I'm part of you so you can just keep your mouth shut!" By now Presley was shouting at the prince who almost looked comical with his mouth hanging open and his green eyes wide.  
  
After a moment Presley relaxed and realized that he shouldn't have been that mean to Rapses. `After all he just came back to life, how would I feel?' He sighed internally and was just about to apologize when Rapses beat him to it.  
  
"You're right. I did die." His eyes took on a faraway look. "I remember it all now, Scarab saying that my father was home, then attacking me, my guardians showing up to protect me, a fierce battle and then...nothing." He brought his eyes to Presley. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed that you were evil. I have a feeling that you are a good person. Now that you stated that I was apparently reborn inside you, I understand." He slightly bowed his head, looking contrite. "I apologize."  
  
The modern version of Rapses nodded his head in return. "Apology accepted. But you didn't have to apologize because I understand as well."  
  
The two boys looked at eachother with emerald green eyes then smiled at eachother as if they were brothers. They continued to look at eachother examining their similarities and their differences in clothing. Presley stood in his shorts, sneakers, t-shirt, windbreaker and amulet. Rapses stood in an Egyptian-styled kilt and a headdress that wasn't very fancy but declared him a prince. He wore no shoes and wore wide gold bracelets and an amulet identical to Presley's.  
  
"You look weird." They both said in unison, and then laughed uncontrollably as they realized how stupid they had sounded.  
  
Presley recovered first. "Are you hungry? We can grab something to eat out of the fridge if Armon hasn't cleaned it out already."  
  
Prince Rapses stopped laughing. "What's a fridge?" Then he asked excitedly. "Armon's alive as well?"  
  
Presley bit his lip. "Well he's not necessarily `alive' but he's here. So are Ja-Kal, Rath and Nefer-tina." He paused as he saw the princes' smile got bigger and bigger until the prince was beaming. "I'll tell you what. How about we grab something to eat and I can catch you up on everything and tell you my plan."  
  
Rapses grinned again. "That sounds fine." He cocked his head to the side. "So I'm guessing by you calling Nefer-tina, Nefer-tina not Nefer that everyone knows she's a girl?"  
  
Presley shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's a long story but I'll tell you on the way. Come on."  
  
Both boys started towards the fridge when four figures garnished in shining armor burst in.  
  
The figure garbed in falcon armor scanned the room. "Unhand our..." His sentence dropped off as he discovered the twins who had just begun to head towards the exit. Ja-Kal's arms dropped to his sides and the face under his helmet was dumbfounded.  
  
Rath stepped forward in confusion. "Princes Rapses?" He questioned.  
  
Rapses ran forward to his guardians but stopped a foot away knowing that it wasn't princely to hug them. "You guys are alive too!" He frowned but that was quickly erased by his smile. "Well sort of. But that doesn't matter! You are all ok!" The prince was so happy that his grin was threatening to spilt his face.  
  
By now Ja-Kal had recovered and was staring at his prince with concern. "My prince we received a distress signal from you and thought that you were in danger." His brows creased in confusion. "But when we came in I thought I saw two of you." He looked up and his blue eyes opened wider in puzzlement. Ja-Kal's eyes returned to the boy infront of him then back to Presley. "My prince?"  
  
Presley had watched as the real Prince Rapses ran over to their guardians and felt a pang of regret. `Stop it, they're his guardians now, they're not mine anymore.' He had become happier when he had seen Rapses but when he saw the five of them together all the sadness of previous days had returned in full force. He had remained silent so that he could make sure that his emotions wouldn't overcome him. `They look like they belong together. They don't need me anymore.' Presley was startled back to reality when Ja-Kal spoke to him.  
  
Presley sighed releasing some of his misery into the air. "No Ja-Kal. I'm just plain old Presley Carnovan." He jerked his head to Rapses. "He's your prince"  
  
Ja-Kal shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand this." He looked at both of his `princes' and stood there.  
  
Rath who seemed to have a better grasp on the situation looked at Presley. "My Prince did you cast a powerful spell not to long ago? I felt one but it was at the same time as my amulet began to glow so I wasn't positive." When Presley nodded he continued. "Did you make a double of yourself?"  
  
Presley closed his eyes. `Why do they keep calling me their prince? It's driving me crazy! Oh well, I guess I better tell them now.' He opened his eyes again to discover that he had five pairs of eyes staring at him waiting for a response. He took a deep breath. "No, I didn't make a double of myself. The person there is Prince Rapses. The spell I cast separated his spirit from my body and made him his own person. He will be here until you guys finish your mission and destroy Scarab. Then all of you will return to the Western Gate and re-start you afterlives." He looked at each of their faces as they gaped at him in disbelief. He smiled sadly. `They'll be okay.' "Well I'll see you guys around. Take care of yourselves." Presley began to walk away when a voice caused him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"What are you talking about `o prince? You're our prince." Nefer-tina's voice penetrated the barrier of sadness that had surrounded Presley as soon as he turned to leave.  
  
Taking in another wavering breath Presley turned around again. This time he wasn't looking at five faces that disbelieved but four faces that were concerned and one that understood. "Look, don't you get it?" He pointed at Prince Rapses. "He's all you have to worry about now okay? I'll see you later."  
  
Presley was half way through turning around to continue his exit when he was stopped once again but this time, by Ja-Kal. "Prince Rapses--"  
  
He never got to finish what he was going to say because Presley whirled around facing them with a mixture of sorrow, pain, anger and frustration that they were making this harder than it had to be. "Don't you guys get it?! I'm not your prince anymore. My name is Presley Carnovan, a regular twelve-year-old boy. I don't have an ancient spirit inside of me because he's standing right infront of you!" Presley was screaming at them now with tears streaming down his face then falling unheedingly on to the stone floor. "Stop calling me your prince, I'm not! You don't have to worry `bout me anymore! You can protect Prince Rapses twenty four hours a day, seven days a week because you don't have to worry about him going to school or whatever." Presley's shoulders shook and his body trembled with the waves of sorrow that were hitting him. "Have great afterlives. Goodbye!" On the last word his voice cracked and he turned and fled out of the Sphinx so that he no longer had to look at  
their faces and be reminded of them.  
  
Even as Presley's footsteps receded down the hallway the five bewildered figures continued to stand there astounded by the scene that had just taken place. Of all of them the one most deeply affected was Ja-Kal. Presley's' words had struck him like knives in his heart. His heart had writhed in agony when he watched Presley weep with his sadness. Ja-Kal wanted to run after the suffering boy but couldn't because of his obligations to his prince. Ja-Kal looked down at the top of his princes' head. `I was fond of Prince Rapses back in Egypt and loved him as much as a servant can love royalty but Presley was more than a prince to me, he was like a son. Would a father let his son hurt so much?' The answer came to him immediately from his conscience. `No, a father would not let him hurt so.' Ja-Kal looked up again from his study of Rapses head to glance at his companions. Each of their faces was a mixture of disbelief, concern and anguish that they could do nothing.  
  
From out of the morbid quiet the voice of Prince Rapses shattered the barricade of silence that had cloaked them all. "He needs some time."  
  
The four guardians came back to reality from their own thoughts, slowly as if they were trudging through mud. They blinked and looked at their prince as he spoke again. "What he just did took a lot of courage, he needs some time to think and be alone."  
  
The boy prince had not lifted his eyes from where Presley had made his exit and when he had ceased speaking the others fixed their gaze back to the blackness that filled in the doorway. It was a blackness that seemed to echo the darkness that was in each of their hearts. It was a darkness that extinguished all hope and devoured all laughter.  
  
**Hope you enjoyed it! The routine is the same, I need at least three reviews. So PLEASE at least sign your name. TAKE THE TIME, PLEASE!!!!!**  
  
Lilianna 


	4. The Duty of a Friend

**You like it! YEAH! I was a little shy on printing the story but now I'm glad I did! Thanks for the support it means a lot and OH MY GOD! All the review are great! It makes me smile! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm sorry I was a little slow on posting it, I apologize. Remember the three R's. Reading, Relaxing and Reviewing!!!**  
  
**Disclaimer-refer to first chapter**  
  
Chapter 4- The Duty of a Friend  
  
It had been three days since Presley's abrupt departure and although the tension had lessened it still hung over all of them like a veil. Of the group, Prince Rapses was the one who seemed to be the least distracted by this strain. While the others tended to keep to themselves and preferred silence Prince Rapses asked an infinite amount of questions involving this new world of which he was fascinated.  
  
As had been the pattern for the past three days, the prince continually had lessons from each of his guardians. Just as Presley had planned, the young prince had a guardian around him at all times.  
  
Prince Rapses and Armon sat infront of the television eating pizza of which they had received from a terrified delivery boy who forgot to ask for payment after seeing the large, burly and dead man take the cardboard box from his hands. The prince had been watching the television for several hours now trying to absorb everything that he was viewing. He had only been out of the Sphinx several times and on these occasions he had never let the giant monument out of his sight. He had seen the flashing lights, cars and people dressed in strange garments of this modern day world and although he was enthralled but it all it frightened him as well. If a mother had seen the young boy sitting only inches from the screen she would have scolded him that he was going to permanently damage his eyes. Rapses watched intently as ESPN played last seasons NASCAR races. He smiled as he watched the cars fly around the track going over one hundred and sixty miles per hour and was awed by the magic  
that these horseless chariots had about them.  
  
When a commercial for Goodyear tires came on the young prince ripped his eyes away from the television to look at his eating companion. "Armon, I want to go for a ride in a horseless chariot."  
  
Swallowing a huge mouthful of pepperoni pizza Armon glanced at the boy on the floor. "Nefer-tina would be a better person to ask about horseless chariots `o prince."  
  
Prince Rapses got to his feet excitedly. "Do you think she would take me for a ride in Hot-Ra?"  
  
Armon shrugged and raised his hand palms up. "Go and ask her my prince. She will probably give you a tour of the city."  
  
"Okay!" Prince Rapses ran out of the room elated by the discovery that he would be seeing this new world with his own eyes rather than the televisions.  
  
Armon sighed and returned to the one thing that had never before failed in making him happy, food. But even when he looked at the pizza he was reminded of the person who had first introduced him to this wonderful dish. He sighed again while eating the pizza that, for once in his lifetime, did not satisfy him as it had always seemed to. He watched with little interest as the voice coming from the television narrated what has happening to the racecars on the screen. He was slightly startled when a tall figure came into the room and glanced at the mess of pizza boxes in distaste.  
  
"Ja-Kal has said that we are all going on a tour with Prince Rapses." The scribe looked around again at the mess that was covering the sofa table. It was messy even for Armon. He turned to walk away. "We have to teach the prince what we know about this world." Rath gaze fell to the floor and he murmured into the air. "We know so little of what is actually out there."  
  
Armon nodded his head in agreement not bringing up the fact that Rath had just done something that he never does. He had admitted that even he didn't know everything. The normal friendly bickering that had always taken place had been put aside as they all came to grips with what they had supposedly lost. Armon came over to Rath and the two friends walked side by side in silence to the garage where the other two members of the team and Prince Rapses waited.  
  
Prince Rapses, Ja-Kal and Nefer-tina were already seated inside of Hot-Ra. The prince fidgeted with impatience, his eagerness hardly being contained despite the seatbelt that was strapped across his chest.  
  
The prince spotted Rath and Armon. "Come on guys!" If he hadn't have been sitting down strapped into the Hot-Ra the young prince would have been jumping from one foot to the other. "By the gods, can't you walk a little faster?!"  
  
By then both Rath and Armon had reached the dragster style car and were sitting down themselves. Rath turned to the young prince. "Please forgive us for inconveniencing you `o prince."  
  
The prince stopped squirming and smiled. "That's alright, you're here now." He looked expectantly at Nefer-tina. "Well what are we waiting for?!" He mimicked a saying that he had heard on the magic box. "Let's rock `n roll!"  
  
With a slight bob of her head Nefer-tina revved the engine of the Hot-Ra and in a flash the car was speeding down the streets and into the cool air of the San Francisco night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The air was cool and carried the heavy, wet feeling of an approaching rain, despite the fact that the weatherman had forecasted sunny mild days for the next week. The once white fluffy clouds were now black and swollen, churning with the winds of the high atmosphere. These condensed forms of water now covered the moons' mysterious face that had previously lit the ground. Now only the streetlights let any travelers see the way infront of them adding a cautious sense to those outside. The breeze continued to be gentle but it still carried the threat of a stronger front that would cause the tree leaves to rustle and stray pieces of litter to be tossed around as if they were mere playthings in the hands of the gods. In a way they would be, for nature's powers were unrivaled and contained the fury, tenderness and nurturing of the earth. A gentle rain would cause plants to be nourished and provide animals with liquid but a monsoon could destroy countless trees and kill innocent  
animals. Nature was a force that changed temperaments as often and as quickly as one person blinks an eye.  
  
The night was dark and it gave people a sense of foreboding preventing them from walking aimlessly through the city. Because of this, the streets were empty save for one boy who was as gloomy as the weather around him and didn't notice this warning. He had been skateboarding from his friend Walter's house and had refused a ride from Walter's mother. Presley had not enjoyed himself at his friends like he used too but he had become very good at acting as if he were happy. It was only when he was alone that he opened up to his sorrow for the world to see.  
  
It had been three days since he had left them. Three days that he had perfected the technique of hiding his painful emotions from others. His mother had at first suspected something but she didn't say anything to her son in fear of making him more depressed then he was. So she had left him to his own devices, however, still keeping a concerned eye on him because her motherly intuition told her to.  
  
Presley had fled out of the Sphinx running until he could run no longer and his tired muscles gave out from underneath him. Then he had cried. He cried, for the loss of his friends and the realization that with the power that he had once came a responsibility. Presley knew deep down in his heart that he had done the right thing and although he knew that it wouldn't be soon that he would be happy for them.  
  
As he walked now, carrying the forgotten skateboard under his arm, he thought of them and what he had done for his friends. He had not just preformed his duty as a prince, of which he was no longer; he had preformed his duty and loyalties as a friend. He stopped, looking up at the clouds and watched as the shadows of lightning danced across their surfaces. Presley sighed. `Why did they still call me their prince? Didn't they realize that I'm just Presley Carnovan now?' A smirk crossed his face. `Back to my old self. I don't have to worry about Shapties or mad gods or greedy advisors. I can play wherever I want, whenever.' Presley looked down from study of the clouds to the sidewalk that was under his feet. He swallowed and emotions that was from his past. `I lost another one. My real father left years ago and he's never been around enough to watch me grow. Now I've lost another, Ja-Kal.' Presley snorted and spoke into the darkness that seemed to be thickening. "I'm probably  
destined never to have a real father." He resumed his walk home. `I know I did the right thing but why do I feel so bad?' He remembered his mother telling him that a woman had called for him and that she had, had a strange name, Nefer-tina. She had tried to call Presley but he hadn't returned the call. `I'm not ready to talk to them, not yet. Maybe later when they get their prince settled into his new life even if it is temporary. I hope that they will be happy whatever happens to them.' As he walked he felt pain, sorrow, remorse, and miserable all at once and he had never thought that in such a short time he would ever learn to care about these people so much. They were like a family to him. Armon with his carefree and friendly personality was a big brother and an uncle rolled into one. Rath with his sharp mind and arrogance and yet deep down caring ways was also like an uncle. Nefer-tina with her playful, fun and friendly manner was like a sister and an aunt. Finally there  
was Ja-Kal. He was the resourceful, calm, silent man who had shown Presley that he was proud of the young boy. The outings that they had been on together and the experiences they had shared. Ja-Kal, his surrogate father, whom Presley loved as if he was his real father. They were going to be memories, their time here only to be remembered by the memories in his heart. Presley's eyes glistened with tears as he mourned for the loss of his friends that had been part of his family.  
  
Walking down the street wallowing in his own emotions Presley didn't notice the figures that moved silently from shadow to shadow watching and waiting for the order that would make them jump out of their concealment. Watching the boy in his misery didn't affect these silent forms. They were Shapties and felt no emotions; they only had one desire, to carry out their masters' wishes. As a rhythm of thunder shook the earth the stone servants were given the command to move in. Leaping out of the black shades they pounced on their prey who didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.  
  
When Presley was grabbed by stone like grasps he realized that he was in danger and the last thing that he thought before a sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to slip into the dark void of unconsciousness was, `Who's going to protect me now?'  
  
As the mobile statues carried away their subdued victim, the clouds that had been threatening, opened up covering the ground in a gentle rain that would cause one to wonder if for some strange reason the heavens were crying.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After answering what seemed to be the two thousandth question from the boy prince Ja-Kal sighed. `Where we this curious when we first arrived here?' He smiled slightly when he remembered then that it was Presley who had been unfortunate person who had answered their seemingly endless amount of question. `I know how he feels.' Ja-Kal stopped smiling and felt a pang of pain. `I only wish I knew how he felt now.' As Ja-Kal looked around now at the other guardians he saw deep in their eyes the same questions and worry that were reverberating in his own mind.  
  
The ever-curious prince continued to ask questions. "Oh, Ja-Kal what's that?" He pointed out the window to a laundry mat and when he didn't get an answer he looked at his quiet keeper. "Ja-Kal?" When he again received no response he glanced at the others in the car. He saw what he had seen for the past three days, a pain and an anguish of not knowing. Not knowing what had happened to the first and only real person that they had known in this modern world, Presley. Prince Rapses knew what the boy had done and why. He knew because he had been part of Presley for his entire life. Presley was a part of him just as he was a part of Presley. He decided that it was time that his four sullen guardians discover the same answer.  
  
He sighed knowing that this would be a long story. "Guys?" None of them gave the slightest recognition that they had heard him. He was beginning to become frustrated that he was being ignored. There was only so much patience that a prince could give his subordinates even if they were his friends. "How dare you all ignore your prince!"  
  
This forceful statement snapped them all back to attention. They looked at eachother but it was Rath who spoke first. "We are sorry your highness. Please be gracious enough to accept our most humble of apologies."  
  
Prince Rapses smiled at finally getting his attention although he had to be slightly mean to them. "I'm not mad or anything I was concerned because you all seem so sad."  
  
Ja-Kal realized their folly and tried to cover it. "We are not sad my prince. Where did you get such an idea?"  
  
The young prince let out an exasperated sigh. He had known them all long enough to be able to tell when they were lying or trying to cover up something. "You lie to me Ja-Kal." Ja-Kal looked down at the floor of the Hot-Ra. "I know you all to be concerned about Presley." He paused. "Nefer-tina you better stop this horseless chariot because I think it's about time I explain what Presley did and why."  
  
Nefer-tina looked back at her prince and with a surprised expression apparent on her face. She nodded her head and parked the Hot-Ra in the empty mall parking lot they had happened to been passing by at that moment. The four companions regarded eachother unsure of how to respond.  
  
When the car had stopped and the prince saw their unsure faces he reasoned it best to start without waiting to ask if they were ready. "You all understand how much duty means to most people do you not?" He paused, waiting for their response. When they all nodded he continued. "We all have our duties whether it be to our families, our pharaoh or ourselves. Most may not realize this but a pharaoh or prince has a duty that is hard and requires a tireless obedience. My father told me of this duty as soon as I was old enough to understand it. He told me that regardless of how old you are, how preoccupied or how weary you might become that I must remember this duty. It is the duty to the people. He told me that without the people there would be no pharaoh because there would be no country or people to rule over and guide. If the people suffer so does the pharaoh. If the people go to war so does the pharaoh. His people's problems are his problems. My father was trying to teach me  
to respect those who were lower then I because they were all important in the grand scale of the kingdom. He showed me that without farmers we wouldn't have had anything to eat, without doctors we would be unhealthy. When a pharaoh or general gave out an order during war it was the soldiers that carried it out. I learned all of these things and never forgot them and because I was a part of Presley he learned them as well. He saw what you all gave up in order to perform your duties and he knew what you sacrificed through me. But he also saw this through the emotions that you all expressed. He knew that you hurt and felt pain over the losses of these things but he could only imagine the quantities because he hadn't lived them himself." He looked at Ja-Kal. "He knew that you Ja-Kal gave up your family." He looked at each of them in turn. "He knew that you all gave up loved ones, friends and years of your lives to protect him or us thousands of years ago and were required to do  
it again. He knew that your afterlives had been interrupted so that you could protect him. The more that he understood this the worse that he felt until he knew that he had to perform his duty to his people or more importantly to him, his friends. He had to make his people happy. So he formulated a plan. He knew that it was only Prince Rapses spirit, my spirit that was preventing you from joining your friends, families and loved ones in the other realm. He thought that it would be easier if he or I could stay at the Sphinx constantly so that you could guard him, er me, all the time. But he knew that couldn't be done because he had a life to lead in this world. He thought that if his plan could happen then his guardians could hunt down Scarab, destroy him then go back beyond the western gate. So he engrossed himself in his studies and found a spell that would separate my spirit from his and allow me to stay here and he did just that. It made him extremely un-happy to do this  
but it was the only way he knew and he knew deep down that your happiness came before his own. You are his friends and just as you would do anything to make your friends happy and take away their pain he did the same. The reason that he got angry at you was because he was trying to say good-bye and you were making it harder than it had to be." Rapses gave an affectionate smile to the mummies when he saw their sober faces. "It's not your fault though because none of you understood what he was doing. Nefer-tina he probably didn't return you message because he wasn't ready to face you because he..." The young prince broke off suddenly and clutched a hand to his stomach as a pain abruptly developed.  
  
The guardians who had been listening to every word that their prince uttered watched as the face of Prince Rapses turned milky white and he breathed heavily as if he had just been struck in the stomach.  
  
Armon leaned over the prince anxiously. "What is the matter `o prince?"  
  
They watched in concern and apprehension as the boy prince straightened and his face resumed its natural tan shade. When he answered them it was in a voice that was calm but was betrayed by a worried tone underneath. His eyes were distressed and a worry line appeared on his brow. "He's in trouble. Something horrible has happened to him."  
  
Ja-Kal was relieved when he saw that his prince was no longer in any physical discomfort but when he heard the words that were uttered from Prince Rapses mouth Ja-Kal was afraid to ask the response in fear that he already knew the answer. "Who is in trouble my prince? What has happened?"  
  
Prince Rapses fixed his eyes on to Ja-Kal and quietly said the answer that the falcon guardian had been dreading to hear. "Presley. Something terrible has happened to Presley."  
  
Ja-Kal blinked and tore his eyes away from those of his prince. He felt a surge of emotions that flooded his mind and he didn't know which one to let take control. Anger, concern, pain, sorrow, anxiety, fury, desolation, grief and many more that he couldn't name struggled to seize control and render him helpless. Though there was a whirling battle waging in his body, Ja-Kal listened as the other guardians questioned the prince.  
  
Nefer-tina who was initially shocked by his answer reconfigured herself quickly. "Who has him my prince and why would they want to?" Nefer-tina was becoming more worried as time went by as were the rest of them.  
  
Prince Rapses looked at her with a sad smile. "I believe it is Scarab and it is because he does not know that my spirit no longer dwells inside of Presley."  
  
Armon who was leaning awkwardly out of his front seat twisted around to a more comfortable position. "He won't hurt him, will he?"  
  
Rath who had said nothing for a time finally spoke. "I hope not Armon but Scarab is known to do anything so that he can get what he wants." He ended in sad tones that showed that the scribe was more concerned and worried than his manner portrayed.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they sat there. The guardians wanted to go and help their friend but they knew that their first obligation was to their prince. Prince Rapses knew that they wouldn't go and help Presley without his consent and he wanted to save his counterpart because Presley was a part of him and he knew that if anything ever happened to the boy his guardians would never be able to forgive themselves.  
  
The ancient Egyptian prince cut the tension with his voice. "What are you all waiting for? Didn't any of you just listen to what I finished saying? What about a persons' duty to a friend?" Prince Rapses smiled mentally knowing that the mummies would understand his meaning.  
  
Finally getting the rush of emotions under control Ja-Kal resumed his role as leader. "Thank you `o prince for your generosity." He turned to Rath and began to assert his authority. "Rath, can you find him?"  
  
Rath tilted his head to one side, which was a sure sign that he was in deep thought. "I could find him, if he still had Prince Rapses spirit to track but he no longer does." He looked at Ja-Kal his face a blend of sadness and frustration.  
  
Ja-Kal sighed. "Well, we have to take the prince back to the safety of the Sphinx so we will do that first then we can--"  
  
"I can find Presley." Prince Rapses interrupted with his own suggestion.  
  
The four mummies looked at their prince with puzzlement and disbelief. Ja-Kal's first reaction was to put aside the boys' suggestion but when the falcon guardian realized that it was probably the only lead that they had he decided to take it. "How can you find him my prince?"  
  
Prince Rapses smiled at finally being able to join in fighting a known enemy. "With your eyes closed can you touch the tip of your nose with your thumb?" He chuckled when he saw Armon try it. "Presley was a part of me just as I was a part of him. So, just as I can sense he is in trouble I can guide you to where he is."  
  
Rath, Armon and Nefer-tina exchanged glances. The decision was up to their leader. Even though they knew that they couldn't risk their prince they wanted to help their young friend more than anything else. They waited while their leader sat quietly for a moment while he came up with an answer.  
  
Ja-Kal uncrossed his arms having made up his mind and he was determined to go through with it. "Lead us to him my prince." He saw the boy princes' face light up at the prospect that he would have a chance at this venture. Ja-Kal spoke sternly. "But as soon as we reach him you must stay in the Hot-Ra." The mummy saw the princes' face fall and explained. "You must stay safe my prince we cannot have anything happen to you." Ja-Kal placed a hand on the boy' shoulder. "Besides the lion must know when to withdraw from a stronger enemy so that he can return to fight again."  
  
Prince Rapses nodded his head in agreement and the four guardians slouched suddenly as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Nefer-tina turned the Hot-Ra back on they all resumed their positions in silence. They all knew that they were heading off to a battle where they didn't know what to expect.  
  
Ja-Kal's body was tense and he couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't reach Presley in time. He swallowed that knowing that he would be of little help if he couldn't control his feelings. He looked up to the sky that had just recently stopped its gentle shower but the clouds still retained its threat of a tremendous storm. He begged to all the gods to listen to his prayers. `Let us not be too late and protect Presley until we come. Please Presley be strong, we're coming to save you. Be strong. I don't want to lose you too.' Ja-Kal stifled the lump when he remembered why Presley was in this predicament in the first place. It was because the youth didn't want any of his mummified friends to feel any pain. Then it dawned on Ja-Kal as if a light had suddenly been turned on. `Presley thinks that it was only because of Prince Rapses spirit that we cared for him.' The ancient hunter cursed himself inwardly at his failure for not recognizing it earlier. `I am Ja-Kal his  
guardian and friend, I should have known. If only he knew how wrong he was.' As he sat in the Hot-Ra, the car racing through the empty streets following the princes' directions, Ja-Kal felt as if every second that went by was wasted time that they didn't have. Even though the turmoil in his heart managed to remain composed, though for how much longer he could not tell.  
  
**So...what did you think?! Did you like it? Again, PLEASE take just a moment to review and the same drill as always...I need at least three! But hey, more is always welcome. I don't care if it just...Lilianna-hi! Or whatever but take the time out of your busy lives. Thanks!  
  
Your Bud,  
  
Lilianna 


	5. The Loss of Light

**Hey! I'm SO sorry this took so long to post but you people have NO idea how busy I've been. Well, maybe some of you do...but anyway! I really appreciate all of the review their great, I can hardly believe that this many people actually reviewed. Well I won't talk up your time having you read this but PLEASE don't forget to review, thanks and enjoy! Oh wait! One more thing, this chapter does involve a little owies for a certain character (I can't give it away) so don't get too mad, I'm just warning ya! On with the story.**  
  
Chapter 5- The Loss of Light  
  
Upon waking Presley found that he was unable to stand or move his arms. Thick cords tied his feet and hands together. The room in which he had been taken was pitch black no light even entered through the crack underneath the door. His first reaction was to panic but when that feeling past questions began to run through his mind. `Where am I and why in the heck does it have to be so dark in here? Hasn't this person ever heard of a light bulb?' A throbbing pain brought his attention to his head. Presley tried to clutch his head with his right hand only to be reminded of his bonds. So he reached up with both hands and found a goose egg on the back of his head, evidence to where the Shapties had struck him. He groaned aloud as the throbbing turned into a pounding pain. "Ow, hasn't anyone ever heard of Tylenol?" After feeling sorry for himself Presley wiggled around and discovered a wall. He pushed himself up so that he sat with his back against it. Presley sighed and asked the  
darkness. "What have I gotten myself into now?" Nobody answered him save for his own rhythmic breathing.  
  
Presley sat in the dark listening to his own breathing lost in his own thoughts and fiddling with the impossible knots that held the cords when footsteps caught his notice, causing him to strain his ears as the sound grew closer. The steps that had at first seemed to belong to only one person betrayed themselves to belong to three different people. The footsteps finally reached the door and the door slid open blinding Presley in the brightest light that his green eyes had ever seen. When his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, which turned out only to be two torches, he saw three figures silhouetted against the doors dark frame. Initially his heart leapt when he imagined that it might be his old guardians come to rescue him like they always had done. Then common sense kicked in and it came back full force when he realized that they wouldn't even be able to know he was in danger because he know longer had any connection with them.  
  
One of the mysterious figures stepped forward and this person's form jogged something in Presley's memory. When this person spoke it was with slow, evil familiar voice that Presley immediately remembered. "So how do you find your accommodations Prince Rapses?" It was when the figure moved more into the shadows that Presley's fears were confirmed.  
  
Presley shifted so that he was in a better position from which to talk from. "Scarab. I thought it would be you because only you could have that ugly of a shadow."  
  
The ancient advisor laughed in his drawled manner. "Still the ever saucy prince I see. Well, no matter that will change soon enough." He turned to the other motionless forms that had yet to move. "Take him and follow me." Scarab turned and walked out of the dark room disappearing from Presley's sight. The two Shapties marched over to where Presley lay and grabbed him by the shoulders roughly pulling him to his feet.  
  
Presley cried out when the Shaptie holding his left arm bent it too far backwards. "Hey! Take it easy! I do break you know."  
  
Neither one of his captures gave any sign of hearing him and they continued to drag Presley through the tunnels with his sneakers squeaking along the floor, echoing throughout the hallway. The stone grips on his shoulders were strong enough to keep Presley from saying anything and he knew that he would have bruises there to prove what had happened.  
  
When the two stone slaves finally reached their destination they dropped Presley at the foot of a small flight of stairs as if he were no more than a bag of garbage. Presley landed on his stomach and because of the reflexes that he had developed from long hours of Egyp-tsu practice he managed not to hit his face. He rolled over onto his side so that he could have a better view of his surroundings.  
  
Presley glared at the two stone slaves that had stopped moving once they had completed their task. "You could've been a little nicer you know." Presley sounded brave but on the inside he was trembling with fear because he knew that he was all alone.  
  
While trying to control his own dread another order must had been made because Presley found that his feet were being untied. He was now able to stand on his own two feet and scrambled to stand feeling helpless lying on the floor.  
  
He looked up the small flight of stairs to where a chair like thrown had been placed Seated on the thrown was a tall, sinister, older man who was garbed in purple robes that declared him to be a sorcerer. He grinned evilly as the young boy who was standing before him. "So Prince Rapses we meet again. Yet I feel there is no time for small talk. I've had an annoying urge to be young again."  
  
From behind the thrown slithered a golden cobra. It slid over to Scarab's feet and coiled there ready to strike. "I don't know boss it may be those itchy clothes you wear."  
  
Scarab looked down at his feet and glared at his interruption. "Do shut-up Hekka, I'm busy." His purple eyes returned to the boy at his feet. "Let's get this over with shall we?"  
  
He bent down and picked up Hekka by the throat ignoring her protests at being treated so harshly. The snake turned stiff and then acted like a staff although she still spat out comments occasionally. Scarab walked down the steps to stand a foot away from Presley. Presley stepped back showing his discomfort at having the older man too close to him. Amenhotep's old advisor smiled, raised his arms and begun the incantation that Presley had heard before. It was the incantation that was able to draw out Prince Rapses spirit so that Scarab could achieve the immortality that he so badly desired.  
  
"Spirit of Rapses, I..."Scarab began but broke off his chanting uncertainly when nothing happened. The spirit was exiting out of Presley's body as it was supposed to. The sorcerer dropped his arms in mild confusion. "What is going on here?"  
  
Presley had known from the beginning that it wasn't going to work but laughed inwardly as he watched the sorcerer try. The former prince watched Scarab with amusement. "It's not going to work you know so you may as well just let me go."  
  
Scarab looked at the boy that stood infront of him and snapped up his head staring at Presley suspiciously. "Why? Did that armature Rath figure out some way to keep Prince Rapses spirit hidden from me?"  
  
When Presley merely shrugged his shoulders Scarab started to get outraged that such an upstart was denying him immortality. The sorcerer crossed the gap that was between him and the boy, picking Presley up by the shirt collar high enough so that only the tips of Presley's sneakers touched the floor. "Tell me why the Spirit of Rapses will not come to me or you will regret it."  
  
Presley knew then that he was doomed and that whatever answer he told Scarab would be ignored resulting in him facing the advisor's wrath. In the back of his mind a thought crossed the boy's mind asking himself how such an old guy could lift a twelve year old boy this far off the ground. When he came back to the present circumstance he knew that his old guardians would never come, they were probably enjoying their time with their prince much more than they had with someone who knew almost nothing of their customs or ways. As the realization of his hopelessness dawned upon him he lost the fear that had been in him and instead he was filled with an emptiness that was streaked with sorrow. Presley bowed his head and said nothing to Scarab his depression was so great.  
  
Scarab was now enraged that he had been thwarted too many times before and now to him, this insolent little brat wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. He was a patient man from his years of waiting to take the Pharaoh's thrown in ancient Egypt but it had just come to an end. He shouted in frustration and shook Presley hard enough that Presley's skin was raw where the collar of his T-shirt rubbed against his neck. Scarab threw Presley to the ground causing the boy to shout out in pain as he landed on his left ankle. Immediately the ankle began to throb and swell.  
  
The sorcerer's purple eyes burned with anger as he balled his empty hand into a fist. "Listen well Rapses you will now regret your decision to stay you answer from me and when the pain becomes too great you will beg me to stop and cry out for mercy!" He whipped his head to order his minions. "Shapties I want you to make him talk. I know that you know how to do this."  
  
Scarab grinned wickedly and laughed. It was a laugh that would have sent chills down the spine of the bravest warrior yet it didn't affect Presley in the slightest as he was carried away to the rear of the main chamber by the mobile statues. Scarab followed behind with an expression of pure pleasure on his face. Presley was already lost in the pain of losing his friends so he didn't take notice to his mistreatment. These friends that and meant more to him then he ever thought could.  
  
Presley was dragged to the back of the main chamber and like the rest of the gigantic room it was lit by torches. He was dropped painfully to the ground and didn't move until one of the Shapties moved him into a position that was better for them to persuade their captive into speech. Their clay faces showed no expression as one of the Shapties came at Presley with a small leather rope. Presley stared at blankly at the ground as the Shaptie commenced wielding the whip so that it didn't break the skin but caused a bruised lump to rise where it had struck the flesh. Scarab watched this misery eagerly and with glee as the whip prepared for yet another strike. To Presley whose senses were dulled with depression he knew that he was being hurt but not nearly as badly as was the pain that was aching inside. After approximately the third strike with the whip Presley unconsciously began to cry. The tears were filled not only with the physical torture that his body was undertaking but  
the emotional torment that he was dealing with spiritually.  
  
After the seventh time the whip had descended on Presley Scarab ordered the Shapties to stop their torture. He was baffled by the boys' persistence. He didn't know that Presley was not only crying out of physical discomfort. He was, however, frustrated by his inability to obtain the knowledge that he yearned for so badly. He walked up to the boy that now lay on the ground, no longer crying but in a tremendous amount of pain from the lashings. The lashings had been gentle compared to what they could have been but to a young boy there were agonizingly painful. Scarab pulled Presley up to his feet but had to hold him there with his own power.  
  
Scarab talked to Presley in a drawn out manner so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. "Why won't Rapses spirit come to me?"  
  
Presley hung from Scarab's grasp and remained silent with the tears rapidly drying on his face. He didn't care anymore and he knew that Scarab wouldn't kill him in fear that he would never become immortal. He also knew that Scarab didn't have to let him go until he got what he wanted.  
  
Scarab was furious and shook the boy with the power that could have shaken the teeth out of a lion. "Tell me!!" The advisor was exasperated at this insect who withheld the information that he desired and he was determined to take any measure necessary to get it. He had waited over 3500 years and the gods be damned if he was going to wait even a moment longer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Prince Rapses had been directing the four mummies to where Presley was being held and as they got closer to his whereabouts Rapses began to feel sick. He knew that Presley was being put through some sort of physical torture because he was beginning to feel the effect himself. However, he dare not say anything to his preoccupied guardians because he didn't want them to be any worse off knowing that their friend was in even more danger. So he kept his mouth shut and simply followed his instincts. He was guided and drawn to Presley as easily as a thirsty man was to water and he felt more anxious with every passing moment. He knew that the rest of them felt the same way because of their complete silence. There were no comments on Nefer-tina's driving or Armon begging Ja-Kal to stop at the nearest Beefy Burger. Rath wasn't thinking aloud at the technology of the modern world and Ja-Kal, who was normally quiet anyway, it was as if he wasn't even there.  
  
After searching for almost two hours they finally came to a glass and steel pyramid. Prince Rapses had been whispering the way the entire time and now he uttered his last direction. "Nefer-tina, stop here."  
  
The Hot-Ra stopped directly infront of the building and four mummies climbed silently out of the car as Ja-Kal surveyed their surroundings. He pointed to the top of the pyramid. "We can enter from there and work our way down from the top. I will fly and rest of you will climb up there any way you can." Ja-Kal looked at his prince and spoke sternly. "My Prince you must stay in the Hot-Ra we cannot risk you getting into enemy hands."  
  
The young prince merely nodded his head agreement and it was then that Ja-Kal noticed that he was unnaturally pale.  
  
Ja-Kal walked back over to where the prince was seated. "What is the matter `o prince? Has something happened to you?"  
  
Prince Rapses shook his head. "No Ja-Kal nothing is the matter with me but something is wrong with Presley. Something has happened to him." He looked first at Ja-Kal and then at the rest of them. The young princes' features were painted with fear and concern. "Hurry I'm not sure but we may already be too late."  
  
With his princes' words the nauseating feeling in Ja-Kal's stomach doubled and if he would have been alive he would have paled considerably. The fear that they were too late was almost paralyzing and he unconsciously licked his lips in a worried, nervous manner. There was no time to spare for it had run out; the time to act was now.  
  
Ja-Kal bowed his head to Prince Rapses saying in the motion that they would try their best but Ja-Kal knew that he would even give his life for his young friend. He turned around to face the building, squared his shoulders and said softly. "It's time."  
  
The four guardians of Rapses turned and moved so that they stood in a straight line facing the building and shouted in unison the incantation to activate their amulets. "WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!"  
  
**Don't forget to review! I'm posting two chapters this time so there's no need to review after this one...unless you want, so it's okay if you don't. You can just save all of you comments to after next chapter. I hope you liked it and no, I'm not this mean but I thought it would make a good story. Have fun! Lilianna ** 


	6. The Consequences of a Choice

**Ahoy there! How are you all again? So far I hope you enjoy this but to each his/her own! So it's the same as always, follow the three R's (Read, Relax and Review) and I need at least three reviews (but more is always welcome) Have fun and enjoy the story! I know this took me a long time to dish out but it's worth it and its pretty long!**  
  
Chapter 6 - The Consequences of a Choice  
  
Scarab raised back his free arm to knock some answers out of Presley and his hand had begun its decent when a crashing noise from above attracted his attention. Scarab's blow stopped in mid-swing and instead rose to cover his head as pieces of glass fell from the ceiling that was as high as a cathedral. He cursed under his breath as one of the pieces sliced through his linen robes that had just gotten wine stains out of. He removed his arm from its position of protecting his face when he heard the impact of a large something or someone's land on the floor. Scarab looked up the see the one thing that he hated to see but also expected to see whenever he tried to capture Prince Rapses; mummies.  
  
Ja-Kal along with his three companions broke through the glass complete with their amour so the shards of glass didn't faze them in the least. When the royal huntsman caught sight of the scene before him it caused his blood to boil. Presley hung limply from Scarab's grip with his head rolled in towards his chest and his brown locks preventing Ja-Kal from seeing his face. Ja-Kal could see the ends of welts that had ended on Presley's legs and tattered clothes that were ripped from the same abuse .Just the thought that someone had tried to hurt Presley, let alone succeed in doing so, caused Ja-Kal to be taken over with rage. He wasn't even sure if Presley was alive and he couldn't even call out to him because anger had rendered his throat useless.  
  
The other three mummies beside him were speechless as well and the two enemies stood facing eachother. Their mutual hatred met in the middle and if any of them would have had hair it would have been standing on end.  
  
Once Scarab got over his initial shock of seeing the mummies break into his pyramid his frustration doubled but he managed to remain calm and grinned at his ancient enemies in hatred. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." The old advisor took a step back so that he could gain some room. "Here, let me show you my hospitality!"  
  
Scarab folded his free hand over his chest and in a flash of purple light ripped off his robes to reveal his beetle-like amour. His amour caused him to grow in size but his attire still remained the same deep purple. His arms and feet grew claws and on his back he developed wings that enabled him to fly. Scarab's garb was hard and covered his entire body just as real scarab beetles amour did.  
  
Presley who at first was still touching the ground was now a foot off the floor with his collar cutting into his windpipe reducing the amount of oxygen going to his lungs. Presley didn't know that his friends had come because he was too far lost in the dark ocean of misery and semi-consciousness. He didn't know that they had come out of love and friendship for him and that they would do anything to help their young friend. Scarab's grip on his windbreaker was causing Presley to become lightheaded but to Presley this discomfort, along with the rest of the pain his body was in, seemed far away and distant. He was drowning in his own misery and hopelessness and to him there was no lifeboat to prevent him from submerging into the cold abyss. Presley could only let the currents of sorrow wash over him pushing him deeper and deeper until the light inside him flickered and begun to go out.  
  
Scarab raised his voice so that it seemed to penetrate every room in the entire building. "Come to me my Shapties!" From every entrance that led into the main chamber Shapties poured in and formed ranks behind the purple clad advisor.  
  
There was more than sixty of the stone slaves each armed with staff's that emitted a red energy beam that was powerful enough to knock any one of the guardians into the air. The mummies knew that they were outnumbered but it didn't matter to them in the slightest. All that mattered to them was rescuing Presley and getting him to safety.  
  
Scarab smirked at the mummies and his own advantages. He knew that they wouldn't endanger their prince but little did he know that Presley was no longer their prince but an ordinary boy from the modern world who had some extra-ordinary friends. Scarab thought that he was in control of the situation and that he had the power to get what he wanted. Scarab wanted immortality and he wanted to know why he couldn't get Prince Rapses spirit to come to him.  
  
Scarab spotted Rath in his cobra amour and pointed his staff, of which he now carried, at the motionless figure. "What amateur magic's have you done to prevent my wishes?"  
  
Ja-Kal who was too hot with fury to answer couldn't open his mouth and for the first time since they entered one of the mummies spoke. Rath blinked himself alert and answered Scarab's question with barely contained anger. "I have done nothing Scarab." Rath spat the name with contempt. "You will not get what you desire from the boy. Release him."  
  
Scarab laughed sinisterly and sneered at Rath. "You can't fool me Rath. I'm not stupid like your dumb friend over there." The sorcerer pointed his bearded chin at Armon. "Don't think that I will fall for one of your pitiful tricks."  
  
Armon rose to Scarab's mock and squeezed his hands into even tighter fists. "No Scarab you are wrong. Presley can no longer give you what you want. He no longer has Prince Rapses spirit, he is just Presley." Armon took a menacing step forward. "Let him go."  
  
Nefer-tina shot her large friend an angry glare. `He shouldn't have told Scarab that. Oh well, we can worry about that after we get Presley out of here.' She returned her attention to the scene infront of her.  
  
Scarab was slightly taken back and he showed it; but only for a split second. Inside his twisted head he knew that the large warrior could never lie but he also doubted it as well for the fact that it washed all of his hopes down the river. Then realization struck him. The incantation not working and the youths' arrogant comment, "It's not going to work you know..." It all made sense now. Scarab groaned aloud in his frustration and looked at the boy hanging from his grip. Presley was useless and Scarab was just about to let him go when a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Ja-Kal had finally regained enough composition to save Presley. He had pushed his emotions aside until there weren't any left fighting for control. Ja-Kal had turned to his anger. He raised his great wooden bow and pointed it at Scarab knowing that he couldn't shoot it unless he wanted to hit Presley and in his mind Ja-Kal knew that he would rather kill himself then harm his former young protégé.  
  
He pulled back the horsehair string on his bow until a flaming arrow appeared. "Release him Scarab if you value your life."  
  
Scarab looked at the falcon-garbed guardian infront of him and he heard the tone in Ja-Kal's voice. It chilled him; for as long as he had fought against Ja-Kal he had always had a human component to him. Now it was void of all emotions except for anger and a hatred that burned through Scarab like electricity along a power cable. Then an idea came to Scarab. If the mummies cared enough for Presley to come to rescue him then they would probably give anything up to save him. Scarab laughed silently at his own brilliance.  
  
A voice whispered through the darkness that had engulfed Presley, growing louder and louder until it seemed to sound all around him. It was the voice of hope, it was Ja-Kal. Presley would recognize his voice anywhere no matter where he was or whatever had happened to him. It stirred him awake inside although he had always been semi-conscious in body. A light penetrated the void and grew filling Presley with hope and warmth. `He came for me. They came for me. They still care.' The light beat away the darkness triumphant and glorious as always. He had to see them to confirm with his eyes what his ears and heart told him was there.  
  
Scarab snickered and then smiled at the proud figure infront of him; Ja-Kal wouldn't get the best of him. Scarab the mighty sorcerer was in control and would get what he wanted. He raised Presley even higher and shook him back and forth which caused the four guardians to growl in vexation at their friends' mistreatment.  
  
Scarab ceased Presley's manhandling and sneered. "Of course, I'll let him go." He paused for his own enjoyment on seeing the mummies shift in the discomfort of suspense. "If you give me Prince Rapses."  
  
When Presley came back to reality he felt the pain that was channeling through his body from the lashings that had only taken place moments before. But with an effort he pushed these feelings aside. Presley lifted his head and was greeted by the one thing that brought tears of relief to his eyes. Four figures came into his vision all clad in golden armor. Armon in his fighting stance with his solid gold arm and ram garb. Rath with his snake sword out and dressed, shining in his green and gold array. Nefer-tina with her whip in hand and ready to pounce upon the enemy with her cat claws. Then there was the most proud and majestic figure that had brought Presley back from the gloom; Ja-Kal. The royal hunter's bow was drawn to it's fullest by his clawed hands aimed directly at the pair but not firing because of Presley. Presley wanted to see Ja-Kal's face but it was hidden in shadow by his falcon headdress.  
  
Presley licked his parched lips in an attempt to wet them. "Ja-Kal." His voice had gone hoarse from the crying that he had done earlier so it came out in a forced croak.  
  
Ja-Kal wavered and almost rushed forward in relief when he saw Presley stir but he wasn't sure if it had been simply an act of his imagination showing him something that his heart desired to see. He had almost panicked when Presley had not moved since their arrival but knew if he had he would have been little help to Presley, let alone the team, if he had. Ja-Kal became even more infuriated when Scarab had shaken Presley around as if he were a rag doll and it had taken almost every once of will power to maintain his apparent calm. Ja-Kal had been trying to think of a way to get Presley away without endangering him further when he saw the youth raise his head from his chest. The injured boy looked at them with such hope and faith that Ja-Kal's heart leaped and he had to swallow his emotions once more. But when Presley's emerald eyes switched to stare into Ja-Kal's sapphires he felt all of the anger flow from him like water in a brook. The boy's eyes glistened with relief, joy  
and love as a single tear slid down his cheek and he smiled his first genuine smile that he had done in weeks.  
  
Seeing that Presley was alive was enough for all of them. Just knowing that Presley knew that they were there for him was enough to lift their dampened spirits. But when Presley whispered Ja-Kal's name in his hoarse voice that was caused by his torment Ja-Kal felt as if someone had smacked him across the face. It was their fault that their young friend was in this predicament in the first place. Although Ja-Kal knew why Presley had cast the spell originally he felt that if he just would've told Presley how he felt earlier. Then this would never have had to take place. There would be time to talk to eachother after but for now Ja-Kal was overjoyed just to hear Presley voice and the mummy wanted to answer him.  
  
Ja-Kal looked at his former prince elated and smiled not noticing that his eyes also glistened with the same wetness that the boy he was watching had. "Presley." He whispered the name almost afraid to say it too loudly as if Presley would disappear if he said it. Then Ja-Kal straightened up. "Don't worry; it's going to be alright." Ja-Kal turned his gaze back to Scarab, his anger and hatred for the ancient advisor coming back to him immediately.  
  
Scarab waited impatiently as he waited for an answer and smirked when Presley awoke because the mummies seeing that he was conscious would make them even more willing to give Scarab what he required. He noticed Ja-Kal's eyes once again focused on him but it didn't bother him anymore because he felt that he was in control.  
  
The sorcerer laughed mentally and repeated his earlier statement. "So what is it? The boy's guaranteed freedom and safety. In exchange I get the surrender of Prince Rapses." Scarab shrugged his armored shoulders and grinned. "I can't just give him away you know."  
  
Ja-Kal cast a glance over his right shoulder and saw that the other guardians were struggling to come to grips with the answer that they knew they must give. `We cannot give up our prince; we are sworn to protect him no matter what the cost.' He looked at Presley and the boys' pleading expression. `But I cannot abandon Presley either. There has to be some other way.'  
  
Scarab was congratulating himself and regarded the mummies in triumph. However, he stopped patting himself on the back when he began to doubt the mummies decision. `What if they don't choose this boy? What if they refuse my offer?' Then his evil mind came up with the solution and he laughed inwardly again at his own ingenious. `I'll just have to raise the stakes.'  
  
Amenhotep's evil advisor laughed out loud to get the four guardians attention. "Having a hard time I see, how about I make the decision a little easier for you. Either you give the prince to me..." He smiled showing his teeth. "Or this little brat dies."  
  
Presley was exhilarated when he heard Ja-Kal say that he was going to save him bringing tears to the dam of his eyelids. The salty drops were just about to burst over the barrier when he heard what his friends had to do in order to free him so the dam became strong once more and Presley's elated mood plummeted. He saw Ja-Kal and the others wrestling with the proposition but he knew what the outcome would be. Duty came first over personal feelings. They had to choose Rapses no matter the consequences. This was their obligation that they had chosen to take on. They still hadn't answered Scarab when Presley heard the other piece of the puzzle. Give Rapses up or Presley was going to die. `Die?! I don't wanna die! I'm only twelve!' The youth sighed and studied his friends' faces. `But then again if I have to live with the pain that I have the last few days wouldn't death be easier?' Presley paused in his mental monologue. `Well I've been trying to be brave and I guess this is as  
good a time as any to prove to myself that I am.' He looked again at his friends and directed a message to them. `Don't worry guys, I understand.' A shiver raked his body. `But I don't think my body understands or is ready.'  
  
Ja-Kal saw his comrades falter when they heard what Scarab had added to his proposition. His fellow guardians were not the only ones to falter because although Ja-Kal didn't bodily flinch his mind cart wheeled. `Die?! Scarab wouldn't actually kill Presley would he?' Ja-Kal dismissed the thought and called himself a fool. `No, Scarab would not risk throwing away his immortality. He is only doing it so that we will surrender and give up Prince Rapses to him. Great Ra, what should I do?' Ja-Kal stopped staring at Scarab and his eyes locked with Presley's. The falcon guardian had half expected to find him to be scared and pleading with his green eyes but what he found was something that he hadn't anticipated for. Presley's gaze held Ja-Kal with a look that couldn't have been broken by even time itself. Emeralds bored into sapphires and Ja-Kal felt Presley's pain. The mummies eyes widened when he received the amount of pain that they boy had been shouldering the past weeks. When  
the feeling past Ja-Kal saw in his young charge that he understood what was going on and he was being brave. To anyone else that would have been all that they would have seen but to Ja-Kals he saw past the bravery and understanding. He saw the underlying terror that Presley was trying so desperately to hide but it was to no avail. The fear flickered behind his irises like a candle flame does in a breeze. Presley's eyes also told Ja-Kal that he knew the decision that he had to make and it was as if he could sense Ja-Kal's misgivings because in the same gaze he sought to assure and forgive him simultaneously. However, it didn't assure him. The resolution that he had to make was against all that his heart screamed at him to do.  
  
Presley thought hard as if he was trying to contact them by sheer mental power and it almost seemed as if it worked because at the same moment Ja-Kal looked at him. Presley continued to be brave and he tried to tell Ja-Kal that he understood but he knew that the guardian had seen right past him. Ja-Kal had seen the terrified, miserable state that he was underneath and he had countered that with his own concerned, caring gaze. Ja-Kal was deeply troubled by the decision that he had to make and it was reflected in his eyes. Presley knew that he had to reassure his friend from his insecurities or when he finally made the right decision he would never forgive himself. `Ja-Kal please, I understand! Tell Scarab what you have to.' Presley shouted, pleading in his mind. Then he whispered silently in his head. `I forgive you.' Presley sighed when he finally saw  
  
Ja-Kal's blue eyes set with his resolve.  
  
The four guardians exchanged glances and Nefer-tina, Rath and Armon's messages told Ja-Kal that the answer remained with him as leader. Ja-Kal had chosen an answer and was going to say the words that would hopefully not push Scarab over the edge and send Presley to an early grave. Ja-Kal released the tension on his bowstring so that the magical flaming arrow disappeared. He straightened and let his arms and bow fall to his sides but he didn't discard his widespread, balanced pose.  
  
Ja-Kal burned with hatred and a deep fear of the consequences that he hoped would not come but he squared his shoulders and followed through with his resolution. Ja-Kal's icy blue stare could've frozen the very fires of Duet. "We have your answer." Scarab smiled triumphantly but Ja-Kal never wavered. "You will not get Prince Rapses nor your immortality."  
  
Scarab's smile faded as he heard these words and instead his mouth formed into a snarl. The mummies and their decision infuriated him. He had been positive that they would have chosen their friends rather than their prince. The advisors' anger was enough to push him over the edge and he knew that the guardians would regret their response once he followed through with his previous threat.  
  
Scarab's eyes blazed as he stared at Ja-Kal with an intense loathing. "If that is your answer then you can all say your farewells to your insignificant little friend."  
  
Ja-Kal stared at Scarab from under his headdress calmly watching as the sorcerer's mouth turned into a snarl but the royal huntsmen froze when he saw the half crazed, evil hatred that was seething in Scarab's purple orbs. It was then that he realized that Scarab had been pushed over the edge and Presley was in serious mortal danger. Ja-Kal's mind raced as he tried to find a way to reach Presley without injuring him causing him further pain. As he strived to figure this out his eyes were drawn to Presley and he watched the hope drain away from the boy to be replaced again with pain and despair. Ja-Kal was helpless because Scarab's Shapties stood all around their master and if Ja-Kal made any sudden movements Scarab would send them charging at the mummies before Ja-Kal could take two steps forward. He was running out of time and he needed to act now, not later.  
  
Ja-Kal looked expectantly at the other guardians and saw that none of them noticed the sinister glint in Scarab's eye and so they were awaiting his next usual demand which would bring the Shapties upon them so that they would be forced to give up Prince Rapses. Ja-Kal's azure eyes returned to look at the green pools of Presley's and stared into them not knowing that he was announcing his own worries and other emotions to his young friend. He didn't realize that he was showing his helplessness, confusion and love to Presley. So he was caught by surprise when the youth blinked in comprehension of something that Ja-Kal didn't even know of yet.  
  
Scarab lifted Presley high into the air preparing to strike the seemingly helpless boy that dangled from his grasp. Scarab leaned towards Presley close enough so that the boy could smell his sour breath from the advisor's wine. He laughed wickedly in the boy's face and whispered in his ear. "Broken your heart haven't they." Scarab chuckled when Presley didn't answer. "Don't fret; it will be over soon enough. You and your friends have thwarted me one time too many and since Prince Rapses spirit is no longer inside you then I can destroy you and savour the feeling when the life drains from your body by my own hands. Then, I will go after your friends and laugh at them when I kill them as well." Scarab smiled in sadistic pleasure when he felt Presley stiffen at his last words and then relax again as a supposed depression set back in. The sorcerer quietly laughed sinisterly. "Don't worry I'll make sure that their second deaths are much more painful then the first." He paused.  
"Are you ready to die boy?" Presley didn't answer but continued to stare at the floor. Scarab drew his head back to its original position and placed Hekka a foot away from his victims' stomach. Just as Hekka's mouth began to form a glowing fireball the guardians looked on in horror as Presley pulled out his trump card.  
  
Presley whipped up his head, staring Scarab defiantly in the eye and cried. "NO!"  
  
Then before Scarab, or anybody, could react to his explosion Presley pushed off Scarab's amour with one leg then with the other kicked the startled sorcerer in the side of the head. Presley had gathered and used his remaining strength in that kick and put enough force into it that his entire leg was jolted and left tingling from the contact. His left foot that was already swollen had been used to push off Scarab so that he could get the height he needed and each throb that pulsed through his foot brought another misery to Presley's already grieved body.  
  
Scarab staggered from the unexpected blow he however didn't lost his grasp on Presley's windbreaker collar. His jaw pulsated with pain and his mouth begun to taste like blood, a sure sign that at least one of his teeth had been dislodge. Scarab's eyes blazed with an eternal hatred and fury that could not be contained for any longer. He stared at Presley and for the first time in his fifty lifetimes he was absolutely speechless. Scarab's mouth was unable to voice the fury burning higher within him. He wanted to know why this despicable boy had the nerve to attack him, Scarab, the great sorcerer. He no longer cared if the mummies would hunt him down after he disposed of Presley. All that he could see was red and all he could think about was destroying the boy dangling from his potent vice.  
  
Ja-Kal and the other guardians were surprised after witnessing Presley's vocal feat but they were shocked and astounded when they watched Scarab stagger from their young friends' blow. Ja-Kal realized that Presley had preformed that deed for one of two reasons; either to stop Scarab from blasting him in the stomach or to give them, the mummies, more time in which to find an answer. However, as Ja-Kal had to commend Presley on his timing, the idea itself wasn't the brightest. It had just made Scarab angrier. The falcon guardian could see it in the advisors' face as clear as day. Scarab had lost all of his self-control and was raving. Ja-Kal more than ever feared for his precious former protégé's life but he was forced to watch the scene unfold not for a lack of courage but because of a helplessness that he was presently unable to overcome.  
  
"You...You...How dare you!!" Scarab screamed as he once again had the ability to work his voice. He now had shivers running through his body as a testament of his anger. Scarab's lips rose into a sneer and he tightened his hold on Presley's collar until he heard the whistling intake of breath telling him that the boy was having a difficult time breathing. Then it was as if Scarab's arm snapped from the tension because before anyone could blink an eye the sorcerer had flung Presley full force into the wall. Presley gasped loudly but before the youth had time to do anything to stop himself from being hurled, he hit the stone wall and the sickening slap from Presley's body when it collided with the wall echoed throughout the gigantic chamber. Presley bounced slightly off the stone barrier and fell unconscious on to the floor.  
  
Seconds went by in slow motion as Ja-Kal looked on in horror as Presley's body flew through the air only to be flattened against the wall. The look of fear and disbelief was written on Presley's face before his sudden stop and it made the falcon guardians' stomach clench. But when the sickening slap of flesh hitting stone and Presley's unconscious body striking the ground reached Ja-Kal's eyes he stared at his friends' lax face with the refusal to believe that Presley may be more that just unconscious.  
  
Mere seconds went by before any one of the mummies could recover enough from their shock. Finally it was Nefer-tina who spoke.  
  
Her whisper could be clearly heard, severing the silence. "Presley?" Then she raised her voice in anxiety when Presley didn't respond. "Come on, stop joking around...answer me!" The quiet stretched while no one said anything nor moved.  
  
Rath and Armon were struggling to maintain their composition and prevent themselves from rushing to their friend's aid. They realized, along with Nefer-tina, how foolish and dangerous that would be for them and for Presley. So they looked to their always-rational leader for an answer on what they should do. Even Rath could think of no immediate solution to this situation. Yet when they looked at Ja-Kal for their answer, instead of seeing his calm persona what they did see struck them dumbfounded once again.  
  
Ja-Kal had witnessed the scene take place and watched as Presley was harmed yet again. As he stared at his friend all of his self control was broken down and he was overwhelmed by emotions. Inside he was an inferno, not a fire but a raging, scorching inferno. Ja-Kal was a dam about to burst. Then something started in his toes and gathered strength as it grew, rumbling and churning slowly but steadily. Ja-Kal's body was livid with rage and all his muscles were rigid and tensed. Behind his headdress his lips were curled into a silent vicious snarl the likes of which no ordinary mortal would ever wish to see. But it wasn't the snarl or the deadly stance that had shocked the mummies; it was the look in his eyes.  
  
Whereas Scarab's eyes burned Ja-Kal's blazed. The blue fire behind them was leaping and seething, threatening to incinerate anyone who dared to stare into their fiery depths. The only emotions that drove him now were anger and hate. Ja-Kal's blue orbs switched their gaze to stare at Scarab and when the falcon guardian caught sight of Presley's abuser the fire surged forward. From the opposite end of Ja-Kal's stare Scarab involuntarily shuttered realizing that he was a dead man and to make his position even more dire, he could think of no escape from the being before him.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The rumbling that had been rising within the prince's guardian rose until it reached the dam of Ja-Kal's throat and then, in an instant, it broke through the restraint. The roar burst from Ja-Kal's lips tearing and shattering through the silence like a battering ram, shocking every living thing within hearing. It left the ears of its listeners ringing from its crashing torment. Yet before anyone could recover from the oral onslaught, Ja-Kal had rushed toward Scarab with a savage ferocity.  
  
The enraged falcon guardian threw himself bodily at the temporarily deaf sorcerer knocking both of them to the ground with enough force to drive the air out of a person's lungs. Yet the breath that had been forced from Scarab's chest was the least of his worries for at that moment he was fighting to stay alive with a snarling mummy astride him. Ja-Kal's clawed hands missed Scarab's vital points by mere millimeters and the advisor knew that against this feral madman he couldn't last much longer.  
  
The two bodies rolled across the floor exchanging blows and being observed by three bewildered mummies. The golden armored guardians stared transfixed to the battle waging infront of them until it struck them that their ever vigilant leader was trying to murder his evil adversary. That, along with Ja-Kal's sudden outburst of emotions, confused them to the point that from then on they hardly knew what was going on.  
  
Scarab's head rang from yet another resounding pound to his skull. He needed help, although he would never willingly admit it, from somebody. He could have groaned at his own stupidity and called himself six kinds a fool. `Damn.' He muttered inwardly. `Why didn't I order the Shapties earlier? Maybe I've been hit too many times in the head. But I need to get this lunatic away from me or I'm finished.'  
  
While Ja-Kal raised his arm to repeat its motion Scarab took purchase of the fleeting pause and rounded his head upon his motionless group of slaves. "Shapties! Capture Ja-Kal and destroy him!" With a gravel grinding sound the stone slaves lurched into motion and begun their expressionless advance to do what their master had bid them do.  
  
Except for the grunts and drumming of fists of the two wrestlers on the ground the room had been quiet, until Scarab's command rang out breaking the null. When the order finally broke through to the other mummies they shook their head to come out of their stupors.  
  
Rath blinked his green eyes several times in an attempt to orient himself. "We've go to help Ja-Kal."  
  
Nefer-tina looked at the scribe. "What about Presley? We can't just leave him there."  
  
"Well, what good will we do Presley, let alone the Prince, if we are all destroyed?" Rath snapped at his cat companion.  
  
It was Armon who brought them both back from the beginnings of a feud. "Umm, guys? Right now shouldn't we just worry about the Shapties?" He raised his golden arm and yelled his battle cry. "LET'S KICK TUT!"  
  
The large mummy charged the pack of stone vassals eradicating three of them with a massive body check. A small group of them turned to their newly found opponent and hefted their spears. Armon used his golden appendage and right-hooked another two Shapties to oblivion. The remaining group of slaves that had turned to fight the ram guardian jumped on top of Armon in an attempt to smother him. In Armon's mind destroying the Shapties and flinging them away became a monotonous process but he was maintained by his strong desire to help his friends.  
  
Nefer-tina had to chuckle as her burly friend brought her out of another argument. She turned to her cobra-clad comrade who also had a smirk on his pale face. She poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "So, are we going to let Armon have all the fun?" Suddenly Nefer-tina became serious as she remembered. "We have to remember why we're here. Let's help Ja-Kal so that we can get Presley then get out of here."  
  
Rath nodded his head in agreement, for once, and then smiled mischievously. "Shall we?"  
  
Nefer-tina snapped her whip in reply. "We shall." She turned back to the disarray. "LET'S KICK TUT!" Her whip snaked forward curling around the legs of a Shaptie and she pulled it back bringing the mobile statue crashing to its knees. "Aw you've fallen for me." Nefer-tina smiled. "One down, a lot more to go." Then simultaneously Rath and she ran forward to join in the affray.  
  
Ja-Kal had snapped and he knew that he had. Before him was his ancient enemy and for the first time he wanted to see the evil sorcerer dead, by his own hands. Ja-Kal had been seething before he had finally broken down. He had regarded Presley in disbelief and heartache. `Some friend.' He had thought, `to allow Presley to be hurt.' All of his pain had hardened and flames of anger exploded boiling and frothing uncontrollably. He had laid eyes on Scarab and all that ran through his fury fogged mind was, `he's going to die.' The calm resourceful leader was mad with vengeance for Presley and bloodlust to drain the life from Scarab drove him to the other man's throat as if the advisor was the last glass of water in a desert to a thirsty man.  
  
As Ja-Kal tumbled with Scarab on the floor the fire had not lessened in the slightest but now that fear in the guardians' enemy's eyes was a topping on an already delicious dessert. Ja-Kal didn't notice the battle waging around him involving his three comrades and dozens of Shapties. All his attention was on the body under his bird-like talons. Ja-Kal would avenge the hurt Presley had suffered with Scarab's blood and he was closer to his goal then ever he himself realized. On account of Ja-Kal had been replaced by a rancor-filled madman who could not be stopped.  
  
Three more Shapties fell to the ground in pieces after Rath's razor-sharp sword had sliced them as easily as a warm knife through butter. As the scribe looked around at his surroundings he spotted Nefer-tina and Armon holding their own against their opponents. He continued to search until he found the causes of the battle. Rath watched Ja-Kal and Scarab with growing apprehension. He had to get to Ja-Kal now! The snake guardian tripled his efforts in an attempt to stop the fight. However, even as the number of stone statues was lessening, his attempts were too little too slowly. `That's it; I have to use magic even if it does drain my energy supply.' Rath swung his sword around in a circle to clear his immediate area of enemies then concentrated a portion of his energy into each of his hands. A glowing green sphere appeared in both cupped palms hovering only an inch from their surfaces. His eyes focused on a tight knit group of Shapties running towards him and sent a silent  
command to the orb floating above his right hand. The green globe sped out of Rath's hand and hurled itself at the Shaptie in the centre of the charging pack. The unfortunate slave to be hit with the ball collapsed in on itself as the light passed through its middle. The sphere continued on its course destroying another seven Shapties before finally going out. Right after Rath had sent the first globe on its mission he sent its counterpart flying towards more Shapties who continued to fight them headless of their demolished fellows now lying motionless on the ground. It was working. Although it was taking its toll on his energy supply Rath's progress was increasing tremendously.  
  
Nefer-tina was caught in the tedious repetitions of whip, jump, kick, punch, land. "Hii-ya!!" Crash! Her trusted whip had brought two more unlucky Shapties smashing together and their clay pieces littering the floor. Over and over again she removed the stone servants from her path. Yet over and over again when one Shaptie was destroyed another moved forward to take its brother's place. As Rath had noticed, they were still too slow and it was then that a flashing green light caught her eye. Nefer-tina turned her head, while jumping back from a Shapties' spear thrust and watched as Rath's magic got rid of a group of statues in one blow. `Humph! Well he's not going to get all the glory!' The cat mummy turned her head again to spot her ever-avid friend. There! She pitched her voice so that it would be carried over the din. "Armon! Hey Armon!" Nefer-tina sighed exasperated when Armon couldn't find her. "No!...Over HERE!" She smiled when she he finally found her. Still fighting  
she continued to yell at him. "We have to move a little faster! We're being too easy on them!" Chuckling to herself Nefer-tina tripled her tries and saw that Armon grinned and did the same.  
  
`Finished.' Armon dusted his large hands wrinkling his nose slightly as the clay particles threatened to make him sneeze. The large mummy looked around to see that both Rath and Nefer-tina were straightening from fighting stances while checking their surrounding warily. Part of the warrior's mind was still on lookout mode although the remains of dozens of Shapties carpeted the stone ground. Ever after a battle his soldier mind refused to stop being cautious until he was certain that all the enemies had either been destroyed, ran away, or surrendered. However, although all of Scarab's lackeys had been dealt with, the sorcerer was still locked in a fight himself and barely holding his own at that. Armon couldn't see Ja-Kal's face from the shadows of the falcon headdress but from his days as a soldier in Pharaoh's army he has seen this type of body language before and he had never wanted to see it again. Ja-Kal was going to kill Scarab if he wasn't stopped, soon.  
  
`Oww-Damn! Doesn't Ja-Kal tire at all? I'm just about spent and I can't use any magic because this maniac won't give me any time to concentrate! Where the hell did Hekka go?! That cowardly snake! When I get out of this...IF I get out of this-I'm going to teach her a lesson!...Ouch! Shit! That one hurt!' Scarab wheezed as Ja-Kal drove his knee into the advisor's stomach and wond up for an eminent punch. Scarab now lay with his back on the ground and was unable to mover further with Ja-Kal straddling him so his only defense was to throw up his arms to protect his face. `Thump!' The taloned fist landed squarely on Scarab's raised forearm. To counter-attack the sorcerer swung a cruelly clawed hand towards Ja-Kal's head. It caught the infuriated mummy on the side of the head. Although the hit had caused Ja-Kal's head to be jarred sideways it didn't faze or slow the guardian in the slightest. `How am I going to beat him?' Scarab thought inwardly while still trying to get Ja-Kal  
off of him.  
  
After one particularly hard punch Scarab decided that perhaps if he distracted Ja-Kal then he would have enough time to work up a decent attack spell. The evil advisor grinned internally at the idea that idea that had popped unbidden into his mind. Scarab barely blocked another punch by the lightning fast mummy and struggled to catch his breath so that he could set his plan in motion. The problem was although he had a plan he wasn't quite sure how to execute it. So he started by asking a question that had just begun to pester him.  
  
Scarab's voice came out in a forced whisper hoarse because of all the heavy panting he had been doing. "So Ja-Kal, why do you care so much for that boy, Presley?"  
  
Before the sorcerer knew what had happened his head was reeling from just being smashed against the hard floor below him. The room spun but his vision always remained clear around Ja-Kal's face. The mummy's features had hardened even more and his silent snarl and become a terrifying growl that reverberated in the heart of his throat. Scarab was petrified by the fervid anger burning in Ja-Kal's icy blue orbs. The advisor watched the lips form words and he heard his own death clearly in them. And he watched as the falcon guardians' eyes played Scarab's end as a preview did to a movie.  
  
In a quiet whisper that shook with rage Ja-Kal forced words out of his throat that didn't want to come. From in the fogged depths of Ja-Kal's mind one thought ran alongside the one screaming death for one short moment. `How dare this...this...this disgrace of a man speak Presley's name!!!'  
  
Ja-Kal's lips tightened in anger and he shook the vile thing in his taloned grip hissing venomously. "Never. Never! Speak his name. You have no right." He punctuated every exclamation with another vicious pound to the ground. "Not that you will ever have a chance to say it again." Ja-Kal released Scarab's neck with his right hand and tightened his grasp with his left. The mummy raised his right hand and positioned it above the evil sorcerer's neck preparing to kill him in one fluid stroke, plunging his honed talons through Scarab's throat.  
  
Panic secured itself in Rath's senses. "What...Ja-Kal don't!" Nothing happened. Ja-Kal wasn't listening anymore and he hadn't ever since he had first started battling Scarab. `I can't let him kill Scarab.' Rath thought but in the back of his mind a small voice asked `Why not? Why shouldn't you let him kill Scarab? Doesn't he deserve it?' Although the voice was only a whisper it was loud enough to cause him to question his action, taking more time then he had.  
  
Nefer-tina and Armon watched in horror as their leader prepared to kill the sorcerer. They had not heard what Scarab had said to Ja-Kal to make him even more furious than before but they had seen the results of the particular statement. Cat and ram exchanged troubled messages. They could do nothing. The situation was far out of their control. They could only watch and hope that somehow, someone would call their Ja-Kal back from wherever he was and put an end to this insanity.  
  
An anguished groan destituted the silence and tension, resounding repeatedly in the chamber. It drew the attention of everything in the room to its source. It was Presley. He was alive; though he was still unconscious. Presley didn't stir in any way and the three mummies who were witnessing the two combatants were filled with joy that their friend wasn't as seriously injured as they had feared he had been.  
  
Ja-Kal stopped his wicked thoughts as Presley's moan came and calmed the fires smoldering within him. He turned to look at his friends' fallen form and at that moment the madman that had controlled Ja-Kal until now; fled away as hope spread through his body erasing all of the darkness. A wild kind of elation reached his fury-fogged mind and he just barely retained himself from rushing over to Presley's side but was reminded of the reason that the youth was unconscious in the first place.  
  
Ja-Kal licked his lips attempting to add moisture and his voice trembled with fear and joy as he whispered. "Presley?"  
  
When the body of the former young prince continued to be unresponsive Ja-Kal almost slipped back into the well of darkness that he had just presently come out of and the joy began to be overcome once again by fear and concern.  
  
"Ja-Kal?" Nefer-tina's soft tone caught the leaders attention so he turned to look at his companion and for the first time he realized what had been going on as he had be blind to the world while fighting Scarab. When he was finished scanning the battlefield he stopped when he reached the blue eyes of Nefer-tina. "Ja-Kal, we have to get Presley help, soon." Worried blues regard his and Ja-Kal knew what he had to do.  
  
The falcon guardian's eyes drifted back to his enemy but stopped when he reached Presley's still form. The just recently controlled fury threatened to rise once again to the surface but Ja-Kal squelched it before it had a chance to grow. He wanted so badly to be rid of this abomination but couldn't. `I can't destroy him like this. What would Presley think of me when he knew I was a murderer? What kind of role model would I be if I killed someone? No matter how much I want to, I can't.' He sighed silently. `I can't, for Presley's sake, I can't and won't.' Ja-Kal refocused his attention onto Scarab and regarded him as if the sight of the sorcerer left an awful taste in his mouth.  
  
Scarab sighed with relief and almost relaxed when Ja-Kal stopped in the midst of his final assault. However, that relief was short lived because as Ja-Kal's head swung around to face him Scarab felt what was left of the blood drain from his face. No longer did the mummy's features have the angry insanity that it had earlier possessed. Instead cold, calculating eyes bored into frightened purple ones and Scarab felt whatever hope he had left flee from him like a dog with its tail between its legs. Yet as Ja-Kal spoke the advisors' evil existence didn't seem so lost.  
  
Ja-Kal regarded Scarab with disgust and hardly had time to enjoy the terror that filled his eyes because he had to get out to there, fast. Ja-Kal spoke quietly but he pronounced every word with an unwavering certainty. "I guess you'll live for another day you vile creature. Today isn't the day of your reckoning but-" Ja-Kal leaned forward until his eyes were all that Scarab could see and his voice that dripped hatred was all that the sorcerer could hear. "-if you value you life, which I know you do, you will let us leave without any resistance. Because, my dear enemy, if you try and stop us I won't hesitate to kill you right hear and now." Scarab's senses had come back enough to hear in Ja-Kal's voice the almost taunting tone that dared him to try and stop them. "Although I would enjoy nothing better then to do so right now I have more pressing business to attend to." The mummy pulled his head away so that his whole face could be viewed and grinned coldly. "So if there is  
nothing left to say we will take our leave." Ja-Kal released his grip on Scarab's throat. "Oh and by the way I suggest that you don't try anything to soon because who knows how long I hold a grudge."  
  
Ja-Kal stood up towering over Scarab and stared at his face for a moment more as if to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere. Then he turned and walked over to the wall where Presley's still form lay, passing his comrades with not even a glance. He reached his destination, kneeled down on the cold stone floor, and felt all the anger washed away except for a small pulse that remained a testament to why his precious young friend was hurt. Now that Ja-Kal was close he saw a dark spot of blood on the back of Presley's head that bore witness to the collision with the wall. The pulse of anger jumped but relented when the leader's gaze drifted down to the youthful face. Eyelids obscured the vibrant emeralds and Presley's features were relaxed and calm. As Ja-Kal stared he felt a rising lump of pain come to the surface but shoved it violently aside knowing he had to remain composed. Instead he whispered to Presley almost inaudibly as he gathered the limp figure into his arms. "I  
`am sorry Presley. It's my fault that this happened. I'm so sorry." He turned to his companions with a control and certainty that he didn't feel inside. "Let's go." They all nodded in unison and they all looked at Presley, concern the emotion most prominent in their eyes.  
  
Turning to the smashed windows that they had entered from the falcon guardian spread his armored wings and flew out in the window into the night air cradling Presley's body to his chest. Ja-Kal felt an involuntary shutter from the boy as they broke out into the crisp fall air, which made him hug the boy even closer. As Ja-Kal flew he circled around to make sure that his friends weren't having any difficulties from Scarab. When he past the modern-day pyramid Ja-Kal saw three figures, still garnished in their amour, descending upon bandage ropes. After knowing that his friends were okay and after feeling another shiver from Presley he spiraled downward toward the growing shape of the Hot-Ra.  
  
Ja-Kal touched down lightly right beside the car but before he could do anything the glass roof was opened and Prince Rapses came into view. The prince first looked at Ja-Kal's cargo then at Ja-Kal himself with relief and understanding. Prince Rapses nodded his head and moved to take the seat in the rear of the Hot-Ra so that his guardians would have all the room they needed.  
  
A tired smile reached Ja-Kal's lips and he declined his head. "Thank you, your highness."  
  
The thanks had been for more than just moving to the back and opening the Hot-Ra but for guiding them to the place so that they could save Presley.  
  
The young prince grinned sadly in return. "No Ja-Kal, don't thank me. Let's just get Presley some help."  
  
Ja-Kal nodded his head in agreement and jumped into the Hot-Ra sitting down with Presley cradled in his lap, the boy's head falling against the mummy's chest. Feet running against pavement caught his attention and for a moment he thought it might be Scarab trying to start the nightmare all over again. But it wasn't Scarab; it was Rath, Nefer-tina and Armon who all jumped into the car without hesitation.  
  
Nefer-tina grabbed the controls and brought the engine purring to life. She turned around glancing at Presley then at Ja-Kal. "Where to?"  
  
`Where to...' The question ran through Ja-Kal's mind as he thought of various places as his eyes lifted to the dark clouds still in the sky. The hospital was the first choice but how would Presley explain his injuries when he woke up. The young boy's home was the next choice but he wouldn't get the proper care. Then there was the Sphinx. Ja-Kal knew that he would have to rest soon but he couldn't bear the thought of just leaving Presley to wait until they had recharged. Ja-Kal sighed knowing that when you had options the decisions just became harder to make. Yet the only thing that was important to Ja-Kal was that Presley got the best care possible and that was at a hospital. They would deal with the other problems later.  
  
Ja-Kal dropped his eyes back to a patiently waiting Nefer-tina. "The hospital."  
  
Nefer-tina nodded curtly and turned around to the wheel gently sliding the Hot-Ra into drive so as not to jolt their cargo. If other things hadn't been on any of the mummies mind they would have laughed at Nefer-tina because now, of all times, she was actually obeying the traffic laws and not speeding.  
  
The world slipped by the car, full of empty streets and streetlights pouring radiance every twenty feet or so. But Ja-Kal didn't notice these things for unlike the others his view was in his arms not out the window. From Ja-Kal's present position he could only see the top of Presley head and part of his face. Ja-Kal reached to move some of the brown mop that had fallen infront of the youthful face. A few of the strands slid across Presley nose causing it to twitch slightly. Ja-Kal smiled sadly as he watched and his gaze walked down the limp body taking in the damaged head, mottled neck, whip welts, bruises and the swollen ankle. Taking it all in and trying to forget that it had been his fault but he couldn't forget and it would be a long time until the memory faded enough to become livable.  
  
A shutter brought Ja-Kal back to Presley's face in an instant and he witnessed as the blinds of the green eyes opened revealing a confused and frightened stare until he realized where he was. Presley looked around, his eyes taking in every detail until he reached Ja-Kal. He stared at Ja-Kal for what seemed like forever but was actually a moment seeing concern in the blue expanses and it was then that Presley realized that the mummies had always cared. Ja-Kal had always cared.  
  
Presley smiled weakly, it was a true smile and it was so bright that it lighted Ja-Kal's heart in seeing it. Yet Ja-Kal almost lost the smile when he heard the soft words coming out of Presley mouth just audible enough for him to hear. "Ja-Kal, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
`Didn't know what?' Ja-Kal stroked back the brown hair whispering to the youth just as quietly. "Don't be sorry Presley. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Presley made a small protest. "But I..."  
  
Ja-Kal made a shushing gesture. "We will always be there for you. You never have to worry about that. I will always be there for you Presley, always."  
  
A small smile came to tired lips as Presley sighed contentedly and closed his eyes in exhaustion once more resting his head against Ja-Kal's broad chest. But before Presley completely gave into the sleep that was calling his body he whispered. "I know. Thanks, Ja-Kal."  
  
"Always." Repeated Ja-Kal making the statement a promise. `And I will always care.' He felt a weight had been lifted off his chest and now that he knew Presley was going to be back to his real self soon.  
  
As Ja-Kal looked out the window a sparkle caught his eye. He glanced up and he watched the clouds open revealing the diamond stars in all their velvet glittering glory.  
  
**What did you think? REVIEW! Please take a minute out of your busy lives to write one, even if it's really short, I don't care a review is a review. I post some more soon (I hope) this semester of school is a lighter homework load so that I don't have to stay up to 2:00am and live off of coffee so don't worry, I'll try. Come back for more!  
  
Your bud Lilianna ** 


	7. Midnight Medical

**Ahoy there! I know probably half of you guys hate me but I'm really sorry, I hope that y'all can forgive me. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. And I'm not going tell you how many chapters are left, 'cause I'm not too sure of that myself so your just gonna have to wait and see. As too the grammar check I do have it but I felt that some sentences simply sounded better the way that they were and for the spelling it is right but then again I'm Canadian (I'm damn proud of the fact too!) so that might affect it a little. I won't deplay you any longer from the reading so get comfy and enjoy! Don't forget to review! ( **  
  
Chapter 7 – Midnight Medical  
  
White sheets, flat pillows, the beeping of those infernal machines and the smell. That sterile, cold smell that almost everybody hates because what it reminds you of. 'I hate hospitals. This better be only an overnight thing. I want out of here as soon as possible.' Presley's nose scrunched and his body went tense trying to hold in a sneeze. He thought the tingling feeling had past but as soon as he released his position…  
  
"Aaa-chooo!" Presley sniffled and muttered. "Oh damn."  
  
The boy rubbed his eyes with the side of his finger yawning hugely. He had woken up a half an hour ago in the bed not knowing how he got in the bed but knowing how he arrived at the hospital. Presley smiled as he remembered; a true smile, no more of the false ones where he was trying to hide.  
  
Presley had been brought back to the edges of consciousness when he found himself being suddenly moved…  
  
… Nefer-tina had pulled right up in front of the hospital and Rath and Armon had jumped out of their two seats and Ja-Kal had carefully rose out of his place; lifting Presley along with him. Nefer-tina made to follow but a stern glare reminded her of their responsibility, guarding Prince Rapses who was still sitting patiently in the rear of the Hot-Ra. Another look at Armon ordered the burly warrior to stay as well.  
  
By then the movement and noises of the hospital had brought Presley to the brink of consciousness. Ja-Kal must have noticed the twitch and flutter of eyelids because as they walked the royal huntsman tried to calm the waking boy. "Hush, it's just the hospital. Don't worry I'll take care of you."  
  
Presley murmured something incomprehensible and once again surrendered to the sleep his exhausted body needed, knowing that he was encompassed by Ja-Kal's arms, he felt protected and secure.  
  
Ja-Kal and Rath walked through the automatic doors and felt all the eyes of the people in the emergency waiting room switch to look at the odd group. They were an odd group by their standards anyway. The nurse at the front desk was an older woman and although her eyes gazed scrutinized them she was obviously more concerned with Presley.  
  
She switched her sharp accusing gaze to Ja-Kal. "What happened?"  
  
Ja-Kal, who hadn't planned for questioning, said nothing. It was Rath who finally spoke after an awkward pause. The scribe cleared his throat. "We found the boy on the street with a group of young men leaning over him. My friend-" Rath inclined his head towards Ja-Kal. "- and I decided to help him. So we scared off the attackers and brought the boy here."  
  
Ja-Kal was impressed. Rath had come up with the story out of nowhere and had made it believable as well. He glanced over at his tall friend with a refreshed respect. Ja-Kal looked back to the nurse when he felt her eyes on him. She stared at him as if she didn't believe his story for a moment. Ja- Kal was just about to defend Rath's story because nothing was going to prevent Presley from receiving the treatment he so badly needed. But the mummy stopped when he the woman's gaze changed to that of understanding. It was the understanding of a parent and the protective streak towards family.  
  
The older nurse looked at Rath. "One moment please." She moved to look at Ja-Kal once more. "A gurney and a doctor will be here in less then a minute. Why don't you go and have a seat."  
  
Ja-Kal smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." He turned and with Rath sat down in two of the hard steel chairs of the waiting room.  
  
The older nurse, Betty, smiled at the back of the two strange men. She had been prone to question the tall man's explanation on the bases that from years of raising children she knew when someone was lying. Yet also on the basis of once having raised children she knew when she looked into the eyes of the other man, who was carrying the boy, that although the story was made up he clearly cared about the boy and would to anything to get him the helped that he deserved. Betty knew how it felt to be a parent and knew the love would bring out the protective streak in full force. Plus even if the story had been a lie, which she was positive it was she couldn't deny the boy treatment. The youth had been hurt pretty badly and needed it right away. Betty sighed. Right away would take a minute though, the hospital was having an extremely busy night tonight for some reason. She dismissed her mussing, called the necessary people informing them of the situation and then went back to work, inputting the pile of files into the computer.  
  
Less then a minute after Rath, Ja-Kal and Presley had sat down a doctor came jogging in followed by a gurney and younger nurse. He uttered a word with the older women at the desk who pointed towards Presley.  
  
The doctor came over to Ja-Kal. "Good evening sir, I'm Dr. Matthew Grant I'll be taking care of your..." He glanced at Presley. "…friend. Could you place him on the gurney please."  
  
Ja-Kal did so hesitantly, not wanting to give Presley away to the help of others or having him be taken out of his sight but knowing that he had to.  
  
The doctor must have seen his hesitation because he paused before running off with his patient. "Don't worry. I'll take the best care of him. He's going to be just fine."  
  
Waiting a moment longer to make sure that Ja-Kal was going to be okay he left at a brisk pace when he saw the mummy nod.  
  
Ja-Kal kept his eyes firmly locked on Presley until a wall kept the boy from his view. It took a moment to make sure of himself that he wouldn't run after the gurney in fear that something would happen while Presley was away from him, his protector.  
  
Rath put a reassuring hand on his silent friends' shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Come on Ja-Kal we have to get the prince home. We can't stay here."  
  
Worried, guilty eyes turned to look at the scribe. "I know Rath but I don't want to leave him again. Look what happened the last time."  
  
Rath was surprised. He didn't realize that Ja-Kal had taken that much guilt upon himself. Rath sighed softly. "It's not your fault Ja-Kal. Presley makes his own decisions." He removed his hand from Ja-Kals' shoulder and turned towards the exit when he didn't receive a response. "Anyway, our duty is to the prince and you know that it comes before everything else."  
  
"Yes, I know duty." Ja-Kal muttered softly turned with Rath.  
  
Both mummies walked out of emergency ward with Ja-Kal only pausing once to look back. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Ja-Kal whispered quietly into the air.  
  
Jumping into the car and seeing three anxious faces Rath explained what had happened to the remaining part of the team. Armon had heaved a sigh of relief and Nefer-tina expressed her thanks, set the Hot-Ra into motion and drove home.  
  
  
  
**So…whatcha think? I dunno if it's the best chapter but I hope that this one and the next will have been worth the weight but you guys and gals tell me. Please, take a little time and review, I'd really appreciate it. Oh and moonymonster, thanks for the e-mail, it was the little boost I needed to get back in gear. Thanks for reading, so on to the next chapter! Lilianna (** 


	8. Healing Hearts

**Ok, it's the drill…again. I know I ended the last chapter in a weird spot so consider this a direct continuation of the previous one. I just didn't want it to get too long. I won't keep you long so remember the three R's: Relax, Read and Review!**  
  
Chapter 8 – Healing Hearts  
  
Presley was left in the hospital with no one even knowing his name until one nurse searched through his pockets, his backpack having been picked up by a thoughtful Armon on the way out of Scarab's lair and forgotten in the car, finding his name and phone number in the back pocket of his shorts. They had called his mother who had been worried sick…  
  
…and she had come. Presley still remembered her running full tilt into the room and hugging him possessively practically smothering him in her arms. She had only released him when a doctor told her that she should be mindful of his injuries. Presley still had to chuckle at the look on his mothers' face and the blush that filled her cheeks, it was a Kodak moment, priceless and he wished he could've had a camera to take a picture.  
  
Presley had only been awake for three hours and until five minutes ago there had either been his mother or at least one of the nurses, all older to Presley's dismay, in the room. His mother had left a few moments ago finally having to fill out the form that came with the services the hospital provided. Although Presley knew how he had gotten here he still wanted to see his friends and in the back of his mind he felt the old unwanted feeling trying to rise to the surface but it was forced back down when Presley remembered the concerned faces of his mummified friends. 'Geez Presley, stop it already! Hasn't this gone on long enough?' Presley's mind brought back the images of the fight. 'I saw what was in Ja-Kals' eyes but it still wouldn't hurt to hear it.' He shook his head angrily. 'Argh! I'm such a little kid!' Presley looked around his sterile room. 'Anyway what can I do to keep busy 'round here?' There was an empty bed beside him, a large window emitting the first rays of the morning light, two metal chairs, a sink and multiple other things that Presley didn't quite know what they were. He spotted the clipboard that hung at the end of his uncomfortable bed and curiosity bettered his judgment to stay in bed and relieve the pain. Presley listened attentively for a moment to make sure that no one was coming down the hall to check on him then sat up carefully, minding his bruised body and stinging pain from his multiple cuts. A throbbing began in his head even worse than it had been because of the painkiller the doctors had him on explaining why he felt so lightheaded and free. But before he could literally inch out of the bed a voice stopped him from going any further.  
  
"Presley! What do you think you're doing?!" Ja-Kal had snuck into the room and was dressed in the medical scrubs of a surgeon.  
  
For a moment Presley found it funny on how weird the mummy looked in the faded green outfit but decided against laughing knowing that it would probably aggrieviate his bruised side. "Uhhh…hi Ja-Kal! I just wanted to see what was on the clipboard at the end of the bed."  
  
Ja-Kal bit his bottom lip a sure sign that was concerned. He walked over to his hurt friend gently helping him to lay back down. Presley winced, once, as his swollen ankle twisted slightly but didn't say anything. Inside Ja- Kal was frustrated knowing that Presley shouldn't be doing anything but rest; however, the boy had other ideas.  
  
"Aww, come on Ja-Kal I'm bored." Presley pleaded. 'And I really wanted to know what's on the clipboard. It involves me! Geez!'  
  
Ja-Kal sighed. "You shouldn't be trying to do anything but rest and concentrate of getting better." The royal guardian gave in after Presley shot him the invincible puppy look, "Fine." Ja-Kal reached for the clipboard.  
  
Although he would have liked to read it himself, he could not. Aside from a basic command of English Ja-Kal couldn't write or read English let alone understand the medical terms that were guaranteed to be on the sheets. Personally he thought hieroglyphs were confusing enough so he left the reading and writing up the Rath. Ja-Kal passed the chipboard to Presley who eagerly, for some reason, began to read it intently even though he frowned part way through.  
  
Ja-Kal became concerned knowing that Presley's injures were on the white papers. "What is it, Presley?"  
  
Presley finished reading quickly and looked over at Ja-Kal. "Some of this stuff I didn't even know I had." He tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. "I wonder why I don't feel half of it. But then again that may be why I feel so out of it, because they pumped me full of painkillers. That may also explain the rambling I'm doing right about now."  
  
'Painkillers?! How badly is he hurt?' "Presley, what does it say?"  
  
Presley began to count off his fingers. "Well, I have bruising all over my body, a hairline fracture in my ankle, my other ankle has a bruised bone, I think I'm not to sure about that one. Umm...a pretty bad concussion and 'slight abrasions on various body parts' and I think that's it. I can't pronounce some of this stuff, I sorta guessed."  
  
Ja-Kal sat down on the edge of the bed concernedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Presley shrugged, wincing. "Yeah, no problem."  
  
Ja-Kal knew the boy was lying and raised his eyebrows giving Presley the old parental look of 'Oh really'. "Presley," He warned.  
  
Presley looked at his hands fiddling with the bed sheets. "It hurts a little." He glanced at Ja-Kal then sighed. "Ok, ok it hurts a lot. I've got a headache the size of Canada and I feel as if a dozen little people with really sharp toes got in a bad mood and decided to trample me. Oh and let's not forget the rambling, again."  
  
Ja-Kal didn't know what to say to him. Usually when it came to pep talk or serious problems he could come up with something but this time he couldn't even come up with one of his famous animal sayings. 'What am I supposed to say to him? I came here not knowing what and I still don't have the slightest clue what. I know it's my fault that's why...but still…'  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ja-Kal came back to the present and looked at Presley unsure that what he heard the boy say was actually what he said. "What did you say?"  
  
Presley eyes began to dart around the room doing anything but look at Ja- Kal and he repeated. "I'm sorry." Before Ja-Kal could say anything he continued in a rush. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault if I had been more careful about what I was doing tonight and not moping around then I would have seen the Shapties. I'm sorry I made you come out and rescue me you shouldn't feel obligated just because I used to be your prince. You don't have to come around anymore if you don't want to."  
  
Ja-Kal was shocked from Presley's sudden accusation. 'Was this actually how he felt? Does he know how wrong he is?' Ja-Kal leaned over one hand lightly on Presley's shoulder. "Presley, look at me." Presley continued to stare at his hands. Ja-Kal licked his lips and reached out with his other hand, tilting the boy's face forcing Presley to look up.  
  
Presley's eyes were a mix of emotions. Each emotion flitted around behind the widened irises for no more then a second before being replaced by another. Guilt, hope and even a small bit of fear kept coming back to show in the eyes holding Ja-Kal.  
  
Ja-Kal searched the pools of green looking for the vibrant boy he knew was hiding beneath it all. "Presley, it wasn't your fault. I know what happened. Prince Rapses told us everything, that's how we knew that something was wrong." Presley tensed when he heard that his secret wishes were known. Ja-Kal smiled. "Hey, thank you for wanting to help us so badly it shows how much of a friend you are. But Presley-" He paused to make sure that the youth was listening; giving one of the slender shoulders a gentle squeeze. "-_never_ think that the only reason any of us like you is because you had the spirit of Prince Rapses inside of you. Don't you know how wrong you are? We like you because you are Presley Carnovan and nothing will ever change that regardless of if you are our prince or not. We will always care. _I_ will always care. You have to know that." Ja-Kal hesitated, taking his hand away from Presley's face and looking at the bed covers, not knowing if he should share the next with Presley unsure of how he would take it. Ja-Kal couldn't bear the thought if Presley rejected him. But when he searched for it he found the confidence to say it. "When you have been hurting the last weeks I have hurt as well. Presley you have to understand that even though I know I should never say this to you…I…" Ja-Kal ran down once again losing confidence but Presley's eyes silently urged him to continue. The great royal huntsman lowered his voice to being barely above a whisper. "I…think of you as more then just 'a prince' or 'a friend', more than the others but I was always afraid to tell you, afraid that you would feel-"  
  
Ja-Kal was interrupted from his speech as Presley came forward hugging Ja- Kal tightly around his midriff oblivious to his own injuries.  
  
A sniffle came from Presley's hidden face. "It took you long enough."  
  
Ja-Kal was baffled. Although this was the reaction he had wished for now that he had it he was unsure of how to react. "Wha...I don't understand…"  
  
A giggle made Ja-Kal stop in mid-sentence. Presley looked up into Ja-Kal's confused expression and smiled. "Long enough to say that…well you didn't actually say it but I know what you meant. Ja-Kal I know what you mean." The youths eyes began to dart around once more and he turned his face back down but never relinquished his hold on Ja-Kal. Presley continued quietly. "My father was never around much when I was growing up." He snorted. "Geez, I'm still growin' up. Anyway, when you came it was at first as if I just had older friends." Again there came the slight chuckle. "Well, _really_ older friends. But, when I begun to see you more than my father…I guess I just began to think of you as my other father; the one that I got to see more often. When I finally realized just how much you guys gave up I knew I had to at least try and do something." Presley paused. "I should have told you this sooner."  
  
Ja-Kal returned the hug grinning stupidly. 'I can't believe this!' "Presley, I don't know what to say." Ja-Kal gently pushed the youth away remembering the injuries after he winced; grasping Presley's shoulders so that he could look him in the eye. "Never think that you owe us anything. True our past lives are gone and we gave up a lot in order to serve pharaoh but we wouldn't have chosen to be guardians in the first place if we hadn't wanted to. I know I speak of the other guardians when in say this….but we _like_ it here. It is confusing, yes, and sometimes overwhelming but it is now our home. None of us will ever forget out past lives or what we one had but we won't dwell on it. We now live-" Ja-Kal paused and shook his head. "- a new life. So when this one ends," Presley started but Ja-Kal continued, "- which won't be for a very long time, we will join those from beyond the Western Gate. Until then, this time is our home, we like staying here and we chose to be Prince Rapses guardians."  
  
Ja-Kal waited patiently until he saw the understanding dawn in Presley's face, then he removed his hand from the youths' shoulder.  
  
"Ok then." Presley smiled. "So are we done with the heavy stuff? 'Cause I'm not a mushy person by nature."  
  
Ja-Kal chuckled and smiled fondly. "Yeah we're done."  
  
Presley sighed in relief. "Thank God." He chuckled. "Just kidding. But Ja- Kal promised me one thing?"  
  
Ja-Kal stopped smiling and looked expectantly at Presley. "Of course."  
  
Presley let out a slow, sly smile. "Promise me you'll lighten up on the animal phrases."  
  
The royal huntsman sat back feigning shock. "You wound me. But sure, I'll lighten up on my wisdom-filled 'animal phrases' if you stop with all of your sayings."  
  
The youth in front of him crinkled his nose in confusion. "What do you mean, 'my sayings'? What are you talking about Ja-Kal?"  
  
The mummy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know what sayings I'm talking about." He raised his voice to 'try' and sound like Presley. " 'What's up?!' 'How's it hanging?' 'Sweet!'" Ja-Kal uncrossed his arms. "You know; those sayings."  
  
Presley snorted. "Well, excuse me but those _sayings_ are modern and I like to say them."  
  
Ja-Kal started to laugh, this was the boy that he had grown to know and love. "Fine then whatever makes you happy but you can't expect me to stop mine if you won't stop yours."  
  
Presley sighed, defeated. "Fine, I guess so." An echoing sound of footsteps walking down the linoleum tiled floors came through the sudden silence. Presley looked at Ja-Kal. "I guess you should go; I'll see you later." He shrugged gently, mindful of his aching back. "Who knows they did say they might let me out tomorrow."  
  
Ja-Kal smiled sadly, rising. "I'll go, but-"  
  
Presley halted him with a raised hand. "But nothing, it's over. I may not be your prince anymore so I can't order you to stop feeling guilty but I can still get very angry."  
  
The footsteps got louder as they came closer. Ja-Kal nodded his head and smiled gently. Then with a brief tussle of Presley's hair he climbed out the window, sliding down the pipe parallel to the window and into the night. Presley wiggled back into bed just in time to watch the night nurse enter the room.  
  
She came over to the bed and replaced the moved clipboard to the end of the bed giving the youth a disappointed looked. "You should be resting you know. What do we have to do, tie you to the bed?"  
  
Presley smiled innocently, turning on the charm. "I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again; especially when there are such talented nurses here to keep an eye on me."  
  
The nurse simply shook her head and glanced appraisingly at the chart, Presley and the monitor. "Well, everything seems fine. I'll let you get your rest." She locked eyes pointedly with Presley saying sternly. "You _will_ get your sleep, whether you like it or not." She waited until Presley nodded and laid down closing his eyes until she left the room.  
  
The nurse had failed to notice the open window that was now allowing the breeze to ruffle the curtains. These continued to blow gently in the wind as the lights in the hall dimmed for the night and the boy on the bed that he been through so much in a short time, had fallen asleep; his personal guardian flying his way back to his home to rest as well.  
  
**There! Two chapters down! I'm actually really relieved that I got these out, I'll try and keep the next chapters to within a sooner date than these but who knows, I may not have a lot of extra time…soccer season in high school started, practice, practice! So please take a short minute of you busy lives and sign it I don't care if it's short just do it anyway! Thanks for everything! Oh and I almost forgot I need at least three reviews again. See ya later! Lilianna ( ** 


	9. Return of Right

Yes, I know it's been a LONG time but hey! I prefer to read than write I guess and I didn't have the patience to sit infront of a computer screen and actually have to think about what I'm writing it make sure it all fits. Who wants to do that after all the other brain work you've had to do in school and at home? Not me that's for sure! But I'll stop making excuses and let you get on with the story. I'm utterly sorry for the delay and hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: refer to first chapter. I still don't own it  
  
The Return of Right  
  
The bright light assaulted sensitive eyes as they struggled to adjust to the drastic change in light from the dim bulbs of indoors. Even though fall was finally started to show its true colours, it was still a remarkably beautiful day. Sparrows spiraled overhead in the cool, crisp air and even the sound of wailing cars seemed to have taken a break for the moment Taking a deep contented breath, Presley smiled. He was finally out of the hospital and it was about time. 'I think they told me that I'd be out in a day so that I wouldn't complain anymore. One day.HA! One week more like it!' Presley sighed but was satisfied. 'Well, least I'm outta there. I don't think I could've handled another HOUR in there. I was gonna go crazy! How do people manage to work in place like that?' The youth blushed slightly when he remembered how the nurse who had come in a few days before had told him that he was cute. 'Ok, not everyone is crazy.' Presley had been in the hospital a week longer than he had hoped because he was hardly able to move his ankles let alone get up and leave on them. He still wasn't able to walk on them, being stuck using a wheelchair of which he was _very_ unhappy about. It was going to be at least another six weeks before his sprained/bruised ankle bone was healed enough so that he could use crutches and his fractured ankle would take more three more weeks after that. The bruises, for the most part, had begun to turn the yellowish-green of healing compared to the sickening blue/black of when he had first acquired them. As for his other injuries, they were healing as well as could be expected. His friends had come to visit him as soon as visiting hours had begun the following day after his admittance to the hospital. Elaine had brought him all of his homework from school saying that he had to keep up with his stuff unless he wanted to have Mr. Huxley breathing down his back about the upcoming term project. Plus, she had insisted, by bombarding him with questions, it was a good excuse to come and see him during school hours because she had told her teacher that she was writing an article for the school paper on 'Patient care in emergency medicine'. Walter had come in every day after school just to joke around and laugh but also to keep Presley up to date on the latest school happenings. It seemed, according to what Walter had told him, that Tiny and Chuck (the school bullies) had been given a months worth of detention because they had put worms in Miss. Lugmens' (their English teacher) lunchbox. The two bullies had, apparently, been dragged down to the office by they ears whining the entire way there. At this information Presley had laughed so hard that he had started gasping for breath because of his aching sides. When Presley had stopped wheezing and Walter had apologized profusely, the nurse kicked Walter out saying that he was 'preventing her patients' recovery'. Presley's mother had been in every day and staying for as long as the hospital workers would let her, for the two days that the curator at the museum, Mr. Heppelwhite had let her have off. When those were over she would spend all of her free time there as well. After she had gotten over the initial shock of her 'precious baby' being hurt in the hospital she was determined to see the animals that had put him there thrown in jail. She and the nice police lieutenant had practically interrogated him over who had attacked him. Presley knew that he had to stick with the innocent 'act stupid' routine so he kept saying that it had happened so fast that he didn't quite realize what was going on. His mother continued to pester him until she finally saw how much it bothered her son. Presley's mother had gotten hold of his father who was apparently in Brazil doing who knows what. So much for him staying in touch.but that's beside the point. He had tried to come back to San Francisco but some tropical storm had prevented all planes from leaving the country. Presley had to be satisfied with talking long-distance over the phone; it was better than nothing. The mummies hadn't been around the entire week probably partially because they had to look after Prince Rapses but what was more likely is that the hospital was so busy that they couldn't get in without being caught. What Presley didn't know is that he every night since his arrival in the hospital there had been a mummy watching him through the window from atop the apartment building across the street. It was just to make sure that Presley remained all right.  
  
Finally being able to leave the hospital was a relief for Presley who continued to daydream underneath the clear blue sky. Even though he had to stay in a wheelchair for the next few weeks at least he was out of that dreary place.  
  
"Presley?" His mothers' voice broke through his revere. She had appeared beside him just coming from collecting his files from reception.  
  
Presley turned his head around so that he would have a better view of his mother and smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
Amanda Carnavon handed her son the file so that she could steer him and his wheelchair to their car. She was ecstatic that her son was out of the hospital but was even more thrilled with the fact that he seemed to back to his ordinary self. His sense of humour had returned, he no longer sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and his eyes had regained their bright spark.  
  
She smiled, happy. "Are you excited about finally going home?" The mother stopped as she let a pick-up truck pass on the right.  
  
Presley let out an exaggerated groan. "By Ra, yes!" His mother raised an eyebrow mouthing 'By Ra?' as her son continued to speak. "I couldn't wait to get out of there but I'd be even happier if I didn't have to be in this _stupid_ wheelchair!"  
  
Amanda smiled gently and shook her head having already had this conversation in the waiting room. "Now, Presley you know that you can't walk on your ankles and you can't possibly use crutches so I suggest that you take this time to enjoy the time off of school." She paused knowing that her next statement was going to ruin whatever good mood her son was in. "Because tomorrow you have to go back to school."  
  
Presley whipped his head around. "WHAT?! Back to school? Mom, are you absolutely insane?! I can't to school with this!" He gestured angrily at the chair. "People will see me, I can't. Why can't I just get Walter to bring me my work?" The youth was practically begging now and turned up the wattage on his innocent, helpless look. "Please?"  
  
Presley's mothers' eyes softened her voice full of hard earned motherly patience. She learned long ago how to resist those eyes, the expression and the pleading voice. If she hadn't she would have been suckered into countless thing and wouldn't consider herself a very good mother. "No dear, I'm afraid not. You have to go back to school." She continued with more authority as she saw that he was trying again. "I don't want to hear anymore about it, you're going and that's final."  
  
The former prince sighed, defeated. No one, not even a prince, could beat his mother at something when she didn't want to change her mind. Even her boss, Mr. Heppelwhite, didn't like to have to disagree with her. His mother was a very persuasive women and he didn't want her any other way. Well, maybe sometimes but only sometimes.  
  
Presley folded his arms over his chest and huffed. "Fine, I'll go." Then he groaned as he say their car remembering that he had to try and get into it. "If I can get there."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Six weeks passed quite quickly in comparison to what Presley thought, he was expecting some long drawn out time period that would practically have him begging to be taken out of the chair. But it had turned out better than expected. His friends at school had taken care of everything while he was gone, the teachers even were nicer, the other students treated him like he was a minor celebrity always wanting to find out what happened (which really made Presley mad because he had to keep lying) and the best part of it all was that Cynthia Lu had personally made sure that he was doing alright. That in itself had carried him through I week of his healing time.  
  
Around Wednesday after he had gotten out of the hospital his father showed up but was immediately attacked by Presley mother as he entered the house because she was furious that he hadn't gotten there sooner. She had finally calmed down when Presley had pointed out that at least he came and just didn't continue to talk over the phone. She had grudgingly settled but became a raging torrent when he said only three days later that he had to go back to Brazil. She had then accused him of being a bad father and not caring but Presley had to once again intervene and convince is protective mother, yet again, that it was okay and it let it go. Presley was grateful that his father had even shown up. It was at the time that the youth realized that he never wanted to be on his mothers' bad side especially when someone she cared deeply for was injured. He hadn't heard from the mummies, and although it hurt him slightly he of all people understood. But there was an odd phone call that his mother had mentioned the machine getting one day after they returned from the grocery store. Another strange woman had called and had begun to ask for someone but was cut off. When Presley had heard the message he recognized Rath hissing at Nefer-tina to hang up the phone because they shouldn't be calling. Presley had to chuckle when he had listened to that. Yet, although the mummies themselves were unable to visit it didn't stop Kahti from appearing on night on top of his skylight scratching to be let in. She had spent as much time as felinely possible with Presley, with the regards to school and what had perked the youth up more was that she had the amulet around her neck that allowed her to see what was going on; so Presley knew his friends were keeping an eye on him. The most remarkable thing about Presley down time was that there was absolutely no trouble. Scarab must have taken Ja-Kal's threat very seriously because nothing even suggested one of his schemes. Of course Presley didn't know what Ja-Kal had said to the evil sorcerer, being unconscious at the time, but he _was_ sure that whatever his former guardians had worked. So, tucked away in his glass pyramid Scarab had just finished getting his windows fixed from his late night encounter with the mummies and was brooding to himself as Hekka tried to make him a cup of tea.  
  
Despite all of the good things that happened during the last six weeks, Presley still couldn't wait until it was over. He had been waiting so get off his crutches so that he could go and visit with his mummified friends. The only problem was that he could probably bet his skateboard that his mother wasn't going to let him waddle down to the sphinx with the simple excuse that he needed some air. He also couldn't use the excuse that he was going over to Walters because he was being the friend and coming over to Presley's house instead. When the long awaited day came for the final uncovering of his ankle, Presley was practically bouncing with energy. He had only come back from the hospital an hour before and his mother had just left having left the office during her lunch break so that she could take him; even though it was a Saturday she couldn't even get the day off. The former prince was practicing walking around the house in his crutches so that when he had to go back to school on Monday he didn't make a complete fool of himself. As he walked, or more appropriately hobbled, through the living room the phone rang. Presley hopped as quickly as he could to get to it hoping that it was Walter calling to see if he wanted to do something.  
  
He practically ranked the phone off of its hook and said partially out of breath. "Hello?"  
  
A feminine voice answered him. "Presley? It's Nefer-tina."  
  
Presley's face threatened to break his smile was so huge and just as he was about to answer one of his crutches became tangled in the cord and he fell; making a loud thud and yelping. "Oww!" Presley glared at the offending piece of the phone. "Stupid cord!" grumbling he untangled himself and sat on the floor with his back against his arm chair in the living room.  
  
He picked up the phone again as he had unintentionally dropped it on the floor on his way to the ground. "Ah, sorry 'bout that Nef! Hi! How are you guys? Is everything okay? Sorry I wasn't here when you called the first time but my mom and I went grocery shopping so I wasn't home and it's not like the sphinx has a phone number or anything. Maybe you guys should install something like that so that I could call you guys instead of waiting for you to call me. Well, but before I always just sorta came over and didn't really ask."  
  
Presley stopped to take another breath seeing as he had said that entire miniature speech in one breath. But before he could continue Nefer-tina interrupted laughing. "Presley slow it down! I'm not going anywhere. We're all fine; everything's okay; it's alright that you were out grocery shopping that day and no the sphinx doesn't need a phone then we would have delivery boys stopping by every hour for Armon." She chuckled. "Actually no body else knows that I'm calling you right know. I wanted to keep it a surprise but first things first, are you alright?"  
  
After his little outburst the youth had settled down so he continued more calmly but the excitement was still clearly apparent in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine! I just got out of that stupid wheelchair and I can finally walk around. It was about time I think I was going to go crazy." He grinned but Nefer-tina couldn't see that, obviously. "I don't think you could survive that let alone Rath and everyone else."  
  
Nefer-tina couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. "Yeah your right, I think Rath would probably go crazy. Well, crazier than he is already." Presley chuckled from the other end. "Actually I thought that since you got out of your crutches today and that I'd pick you up so you could come to the sphinx. I didn't kno-" A loud whoop, clatter and another "OW!" interrupted her proposal. She shook her head fondly. "I'll take that for a yes. Tell you what; I'll be there as fast as I can. Just be waiting for me."  
  
Presley sat up rubbing his sore backside. "Sure Nef! Sounds great! See you in a few minutes." He smirked before he continued. "And Nef, try not to go through _too_ many stop signs kay?"  
  
He heard her gasp in false shock. "I _never_ go through the red signs Presley, have some faith." She heard the former prince muttered "Sure, whatever" before she concluded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Presley chirped happily as he tried to stand yet again. "See ya!"  
  
Just as he was going to hang up the phone he heard. "And I won't go through the red signs but the flashing red beacons!" Presley just sighed and chuckled, ecstatic that he was going to visit his friends; even if Prince Rapses was there. Who knew, maybe he would like him. He hobbled into the kitchen to write a note to his mother to say where he was going out (but he didn't tell her it was to the sphinx) and that he had gotten a drive. He also said in the letter that he would be home by dinner meaning not to worry. Worrying, however, was something that mothers' do best. Presley grabbed his backpack, gingerly put on his sneakers and grabbed some money so that he could pick up some beefy burgers for everyone, especially Armon, on the way back to the sphinx. Presley was ready but now all he had to do is wait he sighed it seemed he had been doing a lot of that lately.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sphinx was a sight for sore eyes and when Nefer-tina saw the look on her young friends' face she realized how much he had missed it and the people who lived within it. When she had picked Presley up in front of his house he was already waiting at the edge of the sidewalk. The cat guardian felt a small twang of guilt when she had pulled up watching him as his struggled to get in to the Hot-Ra. Nefer-tina had wanted to help him in but she knew that he hated to be treated as if he wasn't capable of doing things on his own so she simply watched his efforts. She had seen the wince when he sat down and how he tried to cover it up with a smile. But despite all of his injuries he was once again the boy that she had become such good friends with; his melancholy had disappeared and his eyes smiled. They had stopped at a Beefy Burger drive threw when Presley had mentioned he had money to pay for it. Nefer-tina couldn't help but laugh when he ordered 10 double cheeseburgers, just for Armon. The teenager that worked at the counter stared at them in shock partly because of the order and partly because he was awed by the car that they drove in. After he had gotten over it, and given them their order, he had asked where they got it. The mummy had answered truthfully when she said that her mechanic had made on request and it had been the request of the prince. Presley and Nefer-tina talked all the way back to the sphinx and simply enjoyed each others company. Presley didn't even barter Nefer-tina's driving as much just being happy to be back.  
  
When they got back to the sphinx the garage was empty. Presley, who had been expecting to at least see someone when they came in was slightly lost. The rooms actually were neater than usually and there seemed to be more Egyptian things as well in comparison to before when it was a comfortable mixture of them both.  
  
The former prince turned to Nefer-tina who was hanging the keys to the Hot- Ra on a hand shaped hook by the door. "Hey Nef, where is everyone?"  
  
Nefer-tina nodded her head in the direction of the hallway that lead to most of the adjoining rooms. "There in there teaching with Prince Rapses." She noticed Presley as he tried to hide his disappointed face. "We have had to continue his lessons that he had in Egypt. He hasn't really left the sphinx other than to go for a few drives in the Hot-Ra." The charioteer walked over to Presley and leaned over. "I think what turned him off was that nobody, other than us, would listen to him. I don't think that royalty is very used to getting ignored." Nefer-tina straightened as Presley snickered. "I know I didn't tell you this on the way here but the guys didn't know you were coming. I though it could be a surprise." She started to walk towards the tunnel she had indicated earlier, grabbing the paper bag with Beefy Burgers on the way. "We have a little surprise for you too."  
  
Presley's hear perked up at that bit of news. "A surprise, what is it?" When the mummy shrugged he moaned. "Oh come on Nef, please? I'll act surprised, really I will."  
  
Nefer-tina stopped at the entrance to the darkened tunnel and waited for Presley to catch up. "Nope, not a chance I'm telling you." She smiled mysteriously. "It'd ruin my fun!" She turned to continue but paused. "Oh, try to be as quiet as you can. I don't want anybody to know you're here."  
  
A shadow meowed before Kahti appeared. Presley looked at her confused. "How did she get here? I thought I left her at the house?" Kahti purred happily and rubbed Presley's good leg.  
  
"Shhh!" Nefer-tina hissed. "I though I said to be quiet. That includes you Kahti and she jumped in the Hot-Ra just after you did, Presley."  
  
The two, well three including the sacred cat, continued quietly down the hallway until the lights and noise from the 'living room' caused them to stop just before the light. Nefer-tina signaled for Presley to stay put until she said and then went into the room herself trying to look as casual as possible. Presley was slightly confused when she motioned this but stayed put if just to satisfy his curiosity at her strange actions.  
  
Nefer-tina entered the room to see everyone. Armon and Prince Rapses were watching the Magic School bus on television learning about the intricacies of volcanoes, Rath was reading a book that Presley had brought him a long time ago about space travel that Rath had deemed ridiculous at the time but had picked it up on a whim the other day and couldn't put it down, finally Ja-Kal sat on the floor polishing and sharpening his boomer-ra for when it would be need again.  
  
Ja-Kal looked up when Nefer-tina came in the room she had been gone longer than he had expected. He noticed the Beefy Burger bags she held in the hand. "Did you go out just for food? I didn't think we had many funds left."  
  
Armon practically leapt off of the stone couch when he heard this. "What food? Where?" He spotted the bag and grinned widely. "Yes, Beefy Burgers! Nefer-tina you shouldn't have." By now he was off the couch and reaching for the bag.  
  
The rest, excluding Rath who still had his nose stuck in his book, watched in amusement as the agile mummy snatched the paper bag from out of their larger friends grasp. "Your right, I shouldn't have and I didn't."  
  
Armon made another attempt to get the delicious smelling burgers and failed. "Aww, come on Nefer-tina. I want to have some; can I at least have one?"  
  
Nefer-tina dodged and leapt lightly on the top of the couch. "Nope, they aren't mine to give away. I'm just carrying them."  
  
Rath had looked up from his book annoyed as Armon hit him trying to get Nefer-tina. When he heard her last comment he glanced at Ja-Kal who had the same puzzled look on his face and turned to his female companion. "What do you mean they are yours? Whose are they?"  
  
Nefer-tina smiled teasingly. "Somebody who I decided to drop by today." She flipped off the couch and landed gracefully beside the couch.  
  
Armon crashed head long into the wall shaking the floor. "Hey!" The large mummy heaved himself off the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, do you think whoever bought them would mind if I had one?"  
  
Nefer-tina opened her mouth to answer but a muffled laugh filled in the gap. She looked at the questioning group and improvised. "Tell you what Armon, why don't you ask him yourself."  
  
Realizing that was his queue Presley came into the room. Becoming quite competent with his crutches Presley could now manage walking without looking like a complete and utter idiot but he still needed work. He didn't think it were even possible to look at all cool while hobbling around using two sticks of wood.  
  
Presley flashed a grin at Armon as he reached the couch. "Sure Armon you can have one. I bought eight. I thought since you haven't had any in a while you'd want a lot so four of them are for you but leave the other four for everyone else I'm sure your not the only one that gets hungry." He stood for a spilt second making sure that he could balance on his good foot for a moment before leaning his crutches on the stone wall and sitting down in the couch's vacant spot that Armon had vacated only a moment before. Presley looked around at everyone else. "So guys what's up? Long time no see." He hadn't really meant to inject the last few words but they had come out nonetheless. Presley almost wished he could take them back because he saw Ja-Kal and Rath both wince slightly but not enough for anyone who wasn't looking for it to notice.  
  
Rath was the first to answer being the partially only appropriate one to answer since Nefer-tina had seen him before the others, Armon was stuffing his face, Prince Rapses wasn't really who Presley was talking to and Ja-Kal was being even more quiet than was characteristically normal. "Indeed it has been a while since.well." The scribe ran off as he tried to cover his blunder of bringing up subjects that were still delicate. He cleared his throat as he attempted to continue. "How have you been Presley? You seem as if you are managing quite well."  
  
Presley shrugged his shoulders gently, still slightly sore. It was too awkward in the room; it was as if they were all people who were meeting for the first time and had already come across that invisible wall that new people always came too and couldn't get over until someone could breech it. Still, although Presley knew it was slightly uncomfortable he knew that the source of it wasn't that they were unfamiliar with eachother but it was just that they had recently been through rough times and that none of them had yet discussed the outcome of event that had perspired. So in answer to Rath's rather formal question he shrugged his shoulders gently, since they were still sore, and tried to be the one that would force the wall to topple over. "Not bad Rath physically but aside from the fact that I have plenty of homework to keep me busy and everything, I've been bored out of my mind! It's not like I can just get up and go somewhere now." He sighed. "But hey, I can't complain completely, one bonus for being busted is that you get so much sympathy its funny. I even had Cynthia ask me if I was alright. Now if that's not sweet I don't know what is!"  
  
Nefer-tina laughed at that as did Armon who almost choked on his fourth burger. Even Rath couldn't help but chuckle at Presley's last comment; they all knew how much Presley practically drooled over his best friends' older sister.  
  
Armon looked once more longingly at the paper bad that had once held eight burgers but now only held four of which were beyond his stomach to eat, then turned to look at Presley. "Are you still looking after that girl? I would've thought that all the advice that I gave you would've caught her attention by now."  
  
Presley flushed as the heat rose quickly to his face and he stumbled over an appropriate response. "Well, I.You know.er.I just.she.you guys.Argh!" He threw his arms up in exasperation and let out the breath in his chest in a huff. "Yeah I've still got a crush on her but come on! And yeah your advice has been great it's just that." Presley tried to search for the right wording that wouldn't upset his large friend of cause him to give anymore advice. ".some things take time and I'd rather take things slow then have them go too fast and then wipe out cause I didn't look around the corner."  
  
Rath snorted from his perch and mumbled quietly but loud enough for Armon to hear. "It's not as if its bad advice it's just that, in my experience, advice based on food isn't the most appropriate."  
  
Armon grinned as he swelled up his chest. "Yeah that's right Ra-" The large mummy cut himself off as his let up a burst of air causing his chest to resume it's normal position. "Hey, that's not very nice!"  
  
Nefer-tina laughed coming to Armon's aid. "It's not like you have much experience anyway Rath so what do you know?"  
  
The scribe sputtered outraged until a muffled laugh stopped him in mid speech. Presley had both hands over his mouth in an attempt to keep his laughter silent but he was failing miserably. Finally with the looks of bewilderment that he was being given by the mummies and Prince Rapses, Presley broke down and burst into full blown laughter. The others lasted for perhaps five seconds before the laughter became so contagious that Nefer-tina, Armon, Rath couldn't help but laugh. Even Ja- Kal who hadn't even cracked a smile for countless weeks, began to chuckle along with Presley if for no other reason than because the youth was happy. From the sidelines Prince Rapses watched the laughing mummies. This was the happiest he had seen them yet. Even thought he had wanted a friendly free relationship with his guardians he knew that it could never be anything close to what Presley had with them. The past six and a half weeks the young prince had silently noticed that the mummies weren't acting like they normally would. He discovered this not because he was familiar with their relaxed behaviors but because they seemed restrained as if they had to be on their best behavior at all times. In theory they had to be; Prince Rapses was royalty, their prince and so they were attempting to treat him and act the same as what it was like in ancient Egypt. There was only problem, the attempt was far from perfect. Besides the fact that his guardians were having a difficult time readjusting to having a 'real' prince around, they missed their young friend; they missed Presley. On top of this, no one mentioned the trouble that Scarab had caused and no one even mentioned anything to do with Presley but Prince Rapses noticed the soft sighs and forlorn glances an one of the mummies pasted an item that belonged to Presley; a textbook on a desk, a half eaten lunch in the fridge that Armon wouldn't touch, a soccer ball that was left behind or even a note that was taped to the wall outside of the Hot-Ra telling Nefer-tina to stop at red lights. It didn't take a genius to see their dysphoria when it was around even when it was partially hidden; and Prince Rapses was no idiot. So, now listening to the laughter of both his guardians and Presley Prince Rapses knew what had to be done. He had known it for a time now but he was unsure on how to go about it. This kind of problem, however, was one of those that was best handled on the spur of the moment. Sometimes if responses are too planned they are no longer from the heart but from the head and if they are simple whatever rolls out of your mouth they are the words that are closest to your heart.  
  
As Nefer-tina slapped Rath heartily on the back causing him to cough and sputter, the young prince leaned close to Presley whispering in his ear. "Can we talk for a minute away from the others?"  
  
Presley had stopped laughing and now turned to face his royal counter part. "Sure." He whispered back and together they both rose, Presley reaching for his crutches simultaneously and started to quietly leave the room.  
  
Nefer-tina, the second to notice their departure (Ja-Kal being the first but remaining silent) tapped Rath on the shoulder with her right hand and pointed to the retreating backs with her left. Rath shrugged his shoulders and Armon finally caught on looking at the youths as well. The charioteer cleared her throat. "Where are you two going?"  
  
The Prince turned around while Presley just halted. Prince Rapses knew them less likely to challenge him if he gave a vague answer. So they young prince flashed a smile. "We're just going to out to talk for a minute. We'll be back before you now it."  
  
Nefer-tina shot them a dubious glance but after silently converging with Rath and Armon she looked back at her prince and nodded. Grinning again Prince Rapses slid out of the door with Presley right on his heels.  
  
Once the two 'twins' had walked far enough away that their whispering voices wouldn't be heard Prince Rapses stopped, leaning back against one stone wall and crossing his arms while Presley chose to lean on the opposite. In a way that was what they were, opposites. They were so different yet so similar. Somehow even though they were born and raised in different times, under circumstances they still managed to maintain, oddly enough, similar views and ideals. Both boys were loyal to their friends, clever in odd situations, valued the same morals and above all still managed despite all the pressure and evil sorcerers to stay above it all and be happy. Where Presley had gotten used to the idea of having had an ancient spirit residing within him, Prince Rapses hadn't has such a luxury, he had all of a sudden arrived. Although it was not unlike what had happened to Presley that one fateful day at the museum when he had been attacked by Scarab and met his four (five including Kahti) guardians. But still, Presley tended to be more open-minded, growing up in the modern age with computers, television, video games and all the possibilities that technology has to offer. Given the fact that he had 'grown out of' fairy dust and Nevernever land he accepted the facts better than was expected. As a result of the fact that Presley accepted these types of situations better he was more adaptable to changes going on around him that could happen suddenly and without warning whereas the royal prince was only witness to change when he, or his father, ordered it. So Prince Rapses couldn't help but in slight awe at his modern counterpart, but he would never tell him that. Presley had been waiting, albeit rather impatiently, for Prince Rapses to explain what he wanted. As it was he was the one who wanted to talk yet the Prince seemed to be staring of into the far reaches of space. Presley groaned inwardly at having to jump start the conversation. "Hello? Rapses, is anybody home?" The Prince uncrossed his arms blinking rapidly as if coming out of deep thought. "Huh? Wha." Presley cleared his throat trying to cover his chuckle. "Are we here just so that we can daydream in quiet or didn't you say that you wanted to talk?" Glad that the hallway was only sparsely lighted so that his blush wouldn't be seen he crossed his arms once more over his chest and sniffed. "Hmph. Royalty doesn't need to answer to anyone or explain our actions." Presley rolled his eyes shaking his head and Prince Rapses heard him mutter 'Sure there bud, whatever.' The Prince became serious. "So, as to why I wanted to talk to you.it's about joining back together." Presley forgot about the Princes' earlier arrogant comment in an instant and stared at the other in open mouthed astonishment. "Excuse me?! Did you just say that you wanted to join back together?!" He paused waiting for a confirmation or dispute and when he received the conformation Presley's expression changed from one of astonishment to suspicion. Presley narrowed his eyes, studying the figure before him for hidden motives. "Why?" Prince Rapses noted Presley's expression but his face remained blank, unreadable as he answered in a low voice. "Because I know why you did what you did in the first place but it is no longer necessary." Presley tilted his head to one side he was pretty sure he knew what the Prince was implying but still wanted to make sure that he was right. "Are you saying that I didn't need to separate us?" The royal prince once again showed his affirmation and watched as Presley passed a hand through his unruly hair sighing before continuing. "So, your saying that they would've.they could've." "Yes. No matter what you thought I'm sure that you now realize that you are who they wanted to all along. Despite what lives that they had led in the past doesn't mean that they want to change what they have now." Prince Rapses hesitated before continuing. "I don't know if you have noticed this but you have made them happy. You treat them like you don't care that they are dead or your subordinates. Although you have all the rights and authority to order them to fulfill your almost every whim, as long as it doesn't endanger you, you chose not to enforce that right." The royal youth smirked as he saw Presley glance away in embarrassment. "Well, most of the time."  
  
Presley remembered that Ja-Kal had said something similar to him when he had been in the hospital on his way to recovery and he had to admit it was what he had believed deep down in his heart but was honestly, not that he would say aloud, scared that it wasn't true it would mean that his relationship was only one-sided. His ancient twin was quite observant when Presley thought about it; he grinned cockily. 'Of course he is we're pretty much the same person.' He looked at Prince Rapses who was waiting for some sort of response. 'Ah, hell why shouldn't we join together again? It's not like I can say I haven't felt as if I was missing something or someone. Plus, I remember how to get us back since I sorta memorized it. Which also proves that I didn't _really_ want to separate.'  
  
Presley smiled at Prince Rapses who was just about to ask him if he planned on staring off into oblivion all day. "Sure, let's do it. You're sure, I'm sure so let's go back to the guys.and girl.and get it over with!" With that said he readjusted his crutches and headed back to the room that held their mummified friends.  
  
Prince Rapses watched Presley's retreating back for a short moment as a slow smile spread itself across his face then he followed, checking up to walk just behind the recovering youth. The royal prince was contented. 'Finally, things are going to go back to the way that they were.' Truth to be told Prince Rapses wanted to go back to the way things were before the whole traumatic incident occurred. Things had been so much easier and he didn't have to worry about all of the modern nuisances that seemed to plague him in this modern world.  
  
As the bright light of the desired doorway came closer the two counterparts thought the same thing. 'I wonder how much trouble their going to cause when we tell them what we want to do.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You WHAT?!" Nefer-tina and Armon shouted at the same time directly after Prince Rapes had announced Presley and his intentions.  
  
Beside Prince Rapses Presley winced as Nefer-tina's voice reached higher decibels. Rath was staring at them open-mouthed, in shock, Presley supposed and Ja-Kal had dropped the whet stone he was using to sharpen his boomer- ra, attempting to look as if nothing had perturbed him in the slightest; of which he wasn't doing a very passable job at.  
  
Rath, finally getting a hold of his slack-jawed expression, stammered an intelligent question.of sorts. "I-You-But.w-which one of you knows how to.to perform the spell that will do, well, what you want it to?"  
  
Prince Rapses and Presley glanced sparingly at eachother. Presley licked his lips and looked at his flustered friend, trying not to giggle as he did so because a flustered Rath was not something that you saw often. "I know what Rapses and I have to do. It's not that hard really, it's just a couple of lines." He smiled as the scribe, along with Nefer-tina and Armon were slowly beginning to gather some resemblance of control. "Don't worry, it's not like it requires some bloody and gory sacrifice like I know some rituals require." Presley laughed at his own attempt at humour and even Prince Rapses chuckled along with him but when they realized that no one else was laughing with them the Prince stopped his chuckling and Presley coughed awkwardly.  
  
Ja-Kal, who had yet to say something throughout the entire duration of Presley's visit, finally spoke quietly. "Are both of you sure about what you are planning to do?"  
  
Prince Rapses who had explained that it was both of their desires to fuse together again looked at Ja-Kal with only slight irritation. The ancient prince knew that it was Ja-Kal's concern and worries about his duty that brought him to ask the question. "Yes, Presley and I are _absolutely positive_ about this there are no doubts, insecurities or any strings that need tying. This is what we both want to do."  
  
Presley listening as Prince Rapses answered Ja-Kal looked at the hunter with some anxiety. If the mummies' leader put forth any kind of effect to attempt them to rethink their plans then Presley would be hard pressed trying to convince Ja-Kal that it was for the best without voicing all of his hidden wishes. So, slowly, as if the inner thoughts that had caused him to choose his answer he long searched for, Ja-Kal nodded his head in acceptance of what Presley and Prince Rapses wanted to do. Even though it wasn't really as if Ja-Kal or any of the other had a say in the matter; whatever Prince Rapses said was, as far as they were concerned, a law that they had to obey. Yet, such as it was it was still a relief to have the mummies agree and not have to force them into accepting an action of which they didn't approve. Prince Rapses turned to Presley and grinned lopsidedly. "So are you ready?"  
  
Presley cast a quick look around at the five mummies, including Kahti, who were settling into comfortable positions in order to watch the upcoming events. Satisfied that they were all ready, not just himself who had been ready for the past five minutes, he mirrored Prince Rapses smile. "Let's get this show on the road." Prince Rapses snorted lightly in both confusion and exasperation at Presley's answer but moved into position facing Presley. The Prince raised his arms so that they were outstretched, parallel to the floor with his palms out, fingertips splayed and reaching for the sky. Presley set his crutches awkwardly on the ground while trying to maintain his balance on one leg. Managing but not without his extra wooden arms making a small clatter against the floor. Balancing on his one semi-good leg Presley mimicked his ancient twins position, reaching so that both of their palms were pressed tightly together. Then as the mummies watched Presley began to speak in a low voice full of control and power that they had never heard before. This was only one of the reasons that this youth had been chosen to be the one to share his spirit with their Prince. "Battle's waged and wars one, Under twilight's sun it once was done-" As Presley spoke the first verse a tension seemed to fill the room emitted from the two forms that now had their eyes closed in concentration. Prince Rapses recognized the words from somewhere deep inside him and without conscious thought began to mouth the words of the spell along with Presley.  
  
"-Options given and choices made, Now all prices have been paid-" The pressure grew until it felt as if there was an invisible force pushing at the mummies forcing them to drop their gaze from their Prince and their modern friend. Escalating, the force climbed to it's climax and light began to spread outward from the connecting hands of Presley and Prince Rapses; growing until that it seemed as if their entire bodies were radiating light. Coming on the final verse Prince Rapses' voice joined Presley's in unison. "Old and black with new and white, Will now entwine, infused with light."  
  
A magnificent crack of sound and burst of light blinded the mummies to both sight and sound leaving them without any information of what had just happened. Spots danced in their vision and ears rang with noise as they tried to distinguish anything from the room around themselves. As their bodies finally began to regain their proper functioning the world slowly came back into focus. Still blinking rapidly and shaking his head to rid himself of the irritating little pixies of light that refused to leave him alone, Ja-Kal looked to where the light and sound had originated.  
  
Presley sat on the stone floor, alone, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands in what looked like the same attempt to bring his world back into perspective. Prince Rapses was nowhere to be seen but an internal instinct told those in the room that he was back where he belonged, inside of Presley. Ja-Kal walked over to the youth and helped him to his feet giving Presley the support he needed in order to stand and the much needed comfort that Ja-Kal was yearning for since that terrible night not far enough distant.  
  
Presley looked squinting as the other mummies gathered around and Kahti rubbed gently up against his good leg. The youth gazed around at the ring around him smiling at them all. At the end of the round Presley raised his eyes to the man holding possessively onto him and beamed with all that he was worth, the light once again twinkling in his emerald eyes.  
  
Ja-Kal couldn't help up smile with joy in response to the look on Presley's face. A man of not many words the falcon guardian squeezed the youth's shoulder his voice rent up emotion. "Welcome back my Prince, I missed you."  
  
Presley's eyes began to glisten and he had to swallow quickly as he saw Ja- Kal's unfathomable happiness in the sapphire orbs. But the moment didn't last as Armon gently flicked Presley in the side of the head with one massive finger and chuckled. "It's about time you finally realized it." Presley who didn't really know what Armon had meant looked at him in puzzlement and opened his mouth to respond but the mummified warrior beat him to the punch. "I mean, come on, how long did you think that we would be able to live without you helping us to buy food?" Now Presley was even further confused, that is until he saw Armon wink.  
  
Nefer-tina stepped up next and ruffled Presley unruly hair. "Great to have you back kiddo. It hasn't been any fun without you." She grinned lopsided. "Plus, it's not as much fun trying to pull pranks on people when you're all by yourself. I needed my partner back!"  
  
Rath snorted indignantly. "Of course Nefer-tina all we need is your annoying little shenanigans." The ancient scribe smiled at Presley. "What is a teacher without his most prized student?"  
  
Kahti meowed her undoubtedly happy comment then went back to rubbing her head affectionately against Presley ankle who acknowledged the gesture with a gentle smile to the feline.  
  
Armon fidgeted in the comfortable silence, not being one who simply liked to stand for no apparent reason whatsoever. The ram guardian looked quickly at the group. "So, I guess things are going to go back to the way they were before. Right?"  
  
Over Presley's head the other mummies shot eachother anxious expressions. The renewed young prince, oblivious to what his friends were thinking, stepped away from Ja-Kal. He awkwardly reached grabbing his crutches. "Things are never going to be as they were before." Presley spoke with such surety that Ja-Kal, Rath, Nefer-tina, Armon and Kahti stared at him in a display of confusion and shock.  
  
Presley just grinned crookedly and laughed. "They'll be better!"  
  
After a short moment of stunned silence, everyone broke into peals of laughter for the first time in weeks. Nefer-tina was laughing so hard that she crumpled to the floor dragging Rath along with her; which only caused the others to roar with greater mirth.  
  
'Yes' , thought Ja-Kal as he studied his new family through rapidly watering eyes, 'things are defiantly going to be better.' The hunter looked at the boy who was holding onto his aching sides one-handedly and attempting to help his friends to their feet simultaneously. Ja-Kal's heart smiled too. 'Much better'.  
  
Yay! That was the final chapter! ^-^! I hope ya'll like it and everything. But just to wrap it all up there's a prologue comin up hopefully tonight or early tomorrow but don't worry I have it done I just don't have the time to upload it right now soon though.thanks for small privileges eh? Lol ( 


	10. Family an Epilogue

Welcome to the beginning of the end. It was fun but now it's over! This is just to wrap it up in my own little mind. So enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? (*sigh*) refer to chapter 1 kay?  
  
Prologue  
  
People crowded through hallways where feet were stepped on, elbows were both accidentally and purposely slammed into stomachs and voices tried to raise themselves above the din. The poor misfortunate souls who had, what the polite would say, a height deficit became quickly lost in the swarm of anxious sports fans who were for the most part too concerned with finding their seats than anything else. Children attempted to run away from their caregivers at every possible opportunity for some reason unknown to anyone save the young ones. Add on top of the already large numbers of voice raised in various pitches ranging from whispers to the halting screeches of angry people was the announcers on the broadcasting system that was trying to say something or other but no one seemed to be paying him any mind. Hot dogs, popcorn and peanuts littered the cement floor and that was covered with spots of soda that inconveniently caused shoes to stick to the floor and the wearing of said shoe to become very grumpy.  
  
All of this would seemingly make for an angry, temperamental and anxious crowd of individuals but fortunately for the people in charge of taking care of the event that the masses had attended, everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. While it may seem to some that no one could possible enjoy such a ransack of sights, smells and sounds the people were doing just that. Looking beyond, the garbage and confusion was an air of excitement and happiness; all the people attending were all here for one thing.  
  
"Hockey! I love hockey!" A white haired young woman jumped up trying to see over the heads of the people infront of her. She turned to her taller companion beside her. "Rath come on even you have to admit that this is possibly the best game that these modern people could have invented."  
  
Rath arched an eyebrow and angled himself towards the opening in the hall where he had seen the numbers indicating the location of their seats. "Oh yes Nefer-tina I simply adore watching grown men wrapped up in armour attempt to get a black slab into a net using a stick of wood while the entire duration they slip around on those abominations called 'skates'."  
  
The charioteer stuck out her tongue at the scribe as she followed behind him while Armon smiled in innocent agreement. "Yeah I think it's a great game too Rath. See, I told you that you would like it!"  
  
The snake guardian rolled his eyes and sighed as if to say 'why bother' but answered none the less. "Armon I know that you may not understand this but there is such as thing as sarcasm and I am known to use it occasionally."  
  
The burly mummy, although you wouldn't be able to tell that he was a mummy under the disguise he wore, cocked his head in puzzlement. Before he could retort a youth from behind Armon poked Rath in the side. "Come on Rath, we all know that you're sarcastic all the time." The side of his mouth twitched. "It's one of your most charming traits." The scribe and the newly healed youth stared at eachother for a brief moment before both of them broke into smiles, the later laughing as well.  
  
As they descended single file between the bleachers Presley turned his head sideways so that he could talk without falling down the hard stairs and asked a question. "Ja-Kal, why did we come to this hockey game?"  
  
Ja-Kal placed a large hand on Presley's shoulder. "Because we thought it would be an enjoyable learning experience."  
  
The reincarnated prince shot his friend a skeptical glance. "Yeah sure Ja- Kal, but I mean why _this_ hockey game? There's plenty of other ones that we could've gone to that are probably cheaper and close to home than this one is." The ancient hunter directed Presley into their rows with pressure to the grasped shoulder and once reaching their seats sat down. "I chose _this_ game for several reasons. The most prominent being that this was 'family night' so I thought I appropriate."  
  
Nefer-tina sat down beside Presley and ruffled his hair, much to the youth's chagrin and protests. "Yeah kiddo it's 'family night' and were a family so what's the big deal?"  
  
Presley looked around at his 'family'. Armon and Rath were arguing over how much money they were going to spend on snacks from the food stand, Nefer- tina sat smiling on his one side with her legs stretched inappropriately on the seat before her and on his other side Ja-Kal sat looking back with a smile and a wink. Presley smiled at them all, even if they all weren't paying attention to the moment and spoke the heartfelt words. "Nothin' Nef, but your right we always have and always will be a family."  
  
He turned his gaze back to the rink below him just as the lights began to dim, Armon and Rath reached an agreement sitting down in their seats and Presley felt a brief squeeze on his shoulder from Ja-Kal as the pre-game laser show began. 'A weird and unique family' Presley thought 'but the best one I could ever wish for.'  
  
The End  
  
Yay, it's all over! I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and I wanna apologize for all of the delay's over the past months but regardless I think that this story came out pretty well. Thanks again, I don't know if I could've done so well without the criticism both good and bad. See ya later! Lilianna ( 


End file.
